Puzzle Pieces
by footprints358
Summary: After a decade away from his family spent focusing on building his career as a doctor, Edward has returned home. He's ready to reconnect with his family and his friends, and to find that companionship that he traded for work. Six friends, all different, that fit together like missing pieces to a puzzle. Rated M for adult language, humor, and situations. Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

"Paging Dr. Edward Cullen…Paging Dr. Edward Cullen…Please report to the Nurses' Station."

Edward slowed as he walked down the corridor to check on his next patient to make a stop at the Nurses' Station. Stopping in front of Shelley, one of the senior nurses, he asked, "Hey Shelley. I got a page?"

Shelley looked up and gave Edward a warm, motherly smile. "You've got visitors in your office. They said that it was urgent and wouldn't take no for an answer. Sorry."

Sighing deeply, Edward nodded his thanks and made the u-turn to head back to his office. He was already running slightly behind schedule, and he was trying to avoid working through lunch for the fourth day in a row. When he opened the door to his office, he wasn't surprised to see two beautiful women perched on his desk. One was a petite brunette, and the other was a statuesque blonde. Both were impeccably dressed with model-perfect make-up and hair.

Edward closed the door and leaned on it. Crossing his feet at his ankles and his arms over his chest, Edward quirked an eyebrow. "So, which one of you is the urgent dead body?"

The blonde picked up the stuffed dinosaur on the corner of Edward's desk and threw it at his head with pro-pitcher like precision, nailing him in the forehead. "You're the dead body, dear brother. You've been in the city for almost a month. A MONTH, Edward! And none of us have seen or heard from you once."

"Rose, I-"

"Save it!" Getting up from her perch on the desk, the brunette got toe to toe with Edward and pointed a perfectly manicured nail into his chest. "You don't return our calls. You ignore our texts. You skip out on family dinner. What the fuck, Edward?! We thought we were finally getting our brother back when you said you were moving home. You can't possibly be that busy. Dad's the Chief Physician at this hospital, and he manages to be a present and active participant in this FAMILY."

Edward took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Looking up into the eyes of his twin sister, he said "Alice, I'm not like Dad. I have to earn my spot and right to be here. I don't want people to think that I got this job just because my dad is the head of the hospital. I want people to respect me for me and for what I can do. I have to build my own credibility, and I can't do that if I'm not here."

Letting out a sigh of her own, Rosalie walked over to stand next to Alice. Laying a soft hand on one of his crossed arms, she squeezed gently. "I get that you want to prove yourself. I do. You know I worked myself bruised and bloody to get the respect I deserve in my business, but you can't just give up everything else in your life for this one thing. Being a doctor is important to you, and it does define a big part of you. But you're not just a doctor. You're a son, a brother, and a friend. We miss you."

"And you miss us, Assward!" Pushing forward, Alice wrapped her short arms around Edward's waist and squeezed tightly. "You need us. Don't even try to lie. Your life has been miserable, boring, and excruciatingly vanilla since you left us."

Alice paused and nuzzled her forehead into her brother's chest when he wrapped his arms around her and Rosalie. In a softer, gentler voice, she added, "You're lonely, brother. I know you are. I feel it. I can always feel it."

Edward closed his eyes and rest his cheek on Rosalie's hair since she was taller. In that moment, he admitted defeat. He knew it was pointless to fight with Alice and try to convince her that she was wrong. She always knew what he was feeling. They'd always had that freaky twin thing where they were in tune with the other's emotions. He could lie to himself, but he couldn't lie to her.

There, in the group hug with his sisters, Edward finally allowed himself to be honest and true to his heart. He was tired of being solitary, workaholic Dr. Cullen. He missed his family. Hell, he hadn't transferred out of his respected career at New York Presbyterian Hospital and moved across the country for no reason. He wanted to go back to being Edward again, and Edward was just a simple guy who loved his family.

Squeezing his sisters, Edward opened his eyes and leaned back, so he could see their faces. "I'm sorry. I've been a shit the last several weeks. I know I've been absent. Old habits are hard to break, I guess. I've worked nonstop since I left 10 years ago, and I don't know how to be or do anything else anymore."

"And that's what we're here for," Rose reached up and pinched her little brother's cheeks. "Friday night, you are having dinner with your sisters and your best friends. I will text you the time and location, and you will not make excuses or back out. I already asked Dad for your schedule, so I know you're not working. I also had him spread the word that you are not allowed to trade shifts or cover for anyone for the next month. Big sister has blocked all of your escape routes."

Edward gave his sisters his signature crooked grin. "I knew I missed your meddling asses. I'll be there. I promise."

_Edward's phone:_

6:17 a.m.

"Wake up call for Dr. Assward! Rmbr! You promised! Tonight, 8 p.m. DwnTwn!" – Ali

"IT IS TOO FUCKING EARLY FOR THAT MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS." – E

"Got you to pay attention didn't it? J Now are you going to be there or not?! And don't get all shouty all caps with me Assward!" – Ali

"Yes! I will be there! I'm going back to sleep, so shut up!" –E

"Now who's all about the exclamation points?" – Ali

"ALICE!" – E

"Ooohhh, shouty caps and exclamation points…" Ali

"Grrrrrrr" – E

10:03 a.m.

"An annoying little bird mentioned you had an aversion to exclamation points. Is this true?" – Rose

"True. I'm online right now researching how severely I can be punished for writing a fake prescription for tranquilizers and administering them without patient consent." – E

"As your older sister, I have to tell you that plotting the demise of a family member is frowned upon." – Rose

"But…" –E

"But, as your mentor for all things deviant, I have to tell you that it's only illegal if someone catches you. SO DON'T GET CAUGHT. ;)" – Rose

"I'm doing my evil villain laugh. Imagine it." – E

"You're such a dork. See you tonight at 8?" – Rose

" 8 DwnTwn" – E

12:24 p.m.

"E Money! Are we actually gonna see your bitch ass at dinner tonight?!" – Em

"Em Dawg! Wouldn't miss it. Interested to see how much of a pussy you've become since marrying my sister." – E

"Bro, now you know I haven't turned into a pussy. However, I have eaten more than my fair share of pussy since marrying your sister." – Em

"GOD DAMMIT, EM! That's my sister for fuck's sake! Leave me alone. I need to find brain bleach before I look at you and my sister tonight." - E

"Hahahahahahaha!" – Em

1:18 p.m.

"Edward, I hear you may be in need of my counseling services this afternoon." - J

"Jasper, I was just starting to forget that God awful mental image, and you had to go and bring it back. Thanks, man." – E

"Now, this sounds more like an aversion to sexual activities or even some repressed desires. I have an opening at 3 p.m. if you want to come down to my office." – J

"Fuck off you Quack! Jesus, doesn't anyone work in this city?" – E

"I would not be doing my civic duty if I were to ignore the obvious needs of someone in my care." – J

"I am not in your care, nor will I ever be. You should take care of the hyperactive pixie with insomniac tendencies living in your house." – E

"Oh, I take care of her all right. In fact, this morning we had us some Dr. Whitlock and Naughty Housemaid Alice role play fun." – J

"MOTHER OF FUCK! I'm really starting to regret my decision to move home." – E

"Now do you see what happens when you barely pay any attention to us for 10 years and downright ignore us for 3 weeks?! Payback is a bitch motherfucker!" – J

The rest of Edward's afternoon passed peacefully and quietly. After catching up on his laundry and cleaning his condo, he jumped in his silver Volvo C70 and made his way to DwnTwn. Since moving back to Seattle from New York, Edward hadn't been out much at all. All of his free time away from the hospital had been spent in his Condo asleep, so he didn't know much about where people went for a night out. However, he knew his sisters, and they wouldn't go anywhere that didn't serve good food with great alcohol.

After valeting his car at the front, Edward walked in and stopped at the hostess stand. Now, Edward was a fairly tall guy himself at 6'2", but the man standing in front of him was at least 6'4" and had a good 75 pounds on him.

"Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to have you with us this evening. Welcome to DwnTwn. I'm Jacob Black, Vice President of Operations here at IMS Restaurant Group. Please allow me to show you to your table."

Edward shook The Hulk's hand and followed him to the table. When they rounded the corner to a private dining room, Edward paused as The Hulk held the door open. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I told you my name. Do I know you?"

The Hulk chuckled lightly. "It is important to us that each of our guests feel at home in our restuarants, and we especially make it a point to recognize those that are family to our team here at IMS."

"Family to your team? Who is on your team? I've never heard of IMS before…" Edward trailed off as Alice came and stood in front of him with her arms crossed with one Jimmy Choo tapping on the granite floor.

"Edward, of course you don't remember that I am a silent partner in a restaurant group with my best friend from college. Every conversation we had with you for the last decade has been a series of 'uh huh' and 'mmm yeah' responses."

Running his hand through his hair sheepishly, Edward looked back at Jacob with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you, and sorry about that."

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Alice, just let Emily know if you need anything at all. She'll be in to check on you shortly."

As Jacob turned to leave, Alice stopped him. "Jakey, boss lady didn't make it back early from her trip, huh?"

"No, sorry, hun. The opening is turning out to be as tedious as she thought it was going to be, so she wasn't able to escape early. She's still in Chicago until Wednesday."

"All right. Another time then. Thanks, Jakey!" Turning to her brother, Alice appraised him and gave him a once over. "Really, Assward? A Henley and Levis? Are you trying to look like a frat boy? It's a good thing I went shopping today. I got you some new clothes. I'll bring it by tomorrow. Don't argue. This is a closed issue."

"You bossy little midget." Edward rolled his eyes but didn't fight any further. He knew it didn't matter what he said or did. His twin would be in his apartment violating his closet at the ass crack of dawn even if she had to commit a felony by breaking and entering. "Now, where can a guy get something to eat and drink around here? I've been living off of hospital food for too long. I need something decent."

Rosalie walked over and placed a kiss on Edward's cheek. "You'll get more than decent here. Bella and Jake only know how to run the best. Emily knows what we want. She should be bringing you a bottle of that Duckhorn Cab that you like so much to enjoy with the best 45-day Dry Aged Rib Eye you've ever tasted."

Emmett walked up right behind his wife and grabbed Edward in a big bear hug. "Nothing but a real hug for my brother. It's good to see you, man."

Pounding Emmett on the back a couple times, Edward stepped back and said, "Good to see you too, Em. Thanks for taking care of my sister and my family while I've been gone."

Stepping up for his turn, Jasper reached up and put Edward in a headlock. "Now, the way I see it, you've been MIA for a decade while the rest of us have been responsible and held down the fort. It's only right that we take our turn to be selfish little bitches. Step up, son!"

Digging his knuckles in the tender spot between Jasper's ribs, Edward managed to twist out of the headlock. "The only kind of irresponsible you'll ever know is the kind where Alice goes buck wild with your credit card."

"Silly, Edward," Alice said as she went to sit at the long dining table in the center of the room. "That's an everyday occurrence. I prefer to call it being financially carefree and optimistic, not irresponsible."

With that, Emily walked in with several food runners who put platters upon platters of food down on the table with various bottles of wine. As he looked at the spread before him, Edward felt his stomach rumble. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how long it had been since he had a good meal.

"I can't remember the last time I had a meal like this," he mumbled to himself.

"I know you can't cook for shit, but what about when you last took a girl on a date?" Emmett asked as he started spooning creamed spinach onto his plate.

"I don't remember the last date I was on either."

That statement caused both Alice and Rose to stop what they were doing to stare at their brother.

"Edward, what have you been doing for the last decade? I thought you told mom that you had met a couple of nice girls here and there?" Rose said as she placed down the potato soufflé.

"The only women I met were either classmates or coworkers at the hospital. There were a couple that scratched an itch a time or two, but nothing serious. I barely had time to talk to you guys. When was I going to find time to start a relationship with a woman?" Cutting into his Ribeye, Edward took a bite and moaned. His eyes closed and he just savored the flavor of a perfectly grilled steak. "This is the best fucking steak I've ever had."

Alice looked across the table at Rose with a twinkle in her eye. When Rose answered with a smile and that same glint in her eye, Alice turned her attention to her brother. "I hereby proclaim the end of Edward's monk-itude."

"Yeah! Strip club, baby!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air, fists full of his fork and knife, causing food to fly, and earning an elbow to the gut from his wife.

"We want to help Edward find a girlfriend, not a venereal disease," Rose said as she rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "And I think we might have the perfect girl."

"Whoa there Tweedle Dee and Tweedle-"

"Edward, if you call me Tweedle Dum, I will make sure Mom knows that your 'nice girls' were just bed warmers, and tell her just how lonely you've been," Rose said, pointing her steak knife at her brother.

Edward's mind flashed forward to a future filled with blind dates with the daughters of his mother's friends from her garden club. He had no interest in sharing a boring meal with a high society princess that had no intention of working a day in her life. He hadn't dated much in his past, but he knew himself well enough to know that he needed a woman that had more in her life than teacup terriers and appointments at the spa.

Lifting his wine glass, Edward took a deep sip of his wine and looked his sisters in the eye over the rim. Tipping his glass at them, he said, "All right. You girls think you know what kind of girl I need? Then bring it on. Let's see what you've got."

Choking on his wine, Jasper looked with wide eyes at Edward. "Edward, I really think you need to spend some time on the couch in my office for a consultation."

"No, this might be good for me. It's a new chapter in my life. Rose and Alice think they know everything, then let's see it. Game on, sisters. Game. On."


	2. Chapter 2

_Puzzle Pieces - Chapter 2_

"Firing 1 lobster, 1 steak mid-rare, 1 lamb chop rare, and 1 salmon for table 6-5."

Bella stood at the pass and watched the food come up to the window. She inspected each plate and made sure that each one looked as it was supposed to before going out to the guests.

"Excuse me, Bella, we have a problem with the second POS at the bar," Trevor, Bella's assistant restaurant manager, said.

Taking a deep breath, Bella resisted the urge to growl out loud. The last two weeks had been nothing but challenging. She knew from past experience that opening a restaurant was never easy, but this one had been especially difficult. Everything that could go wrong did, and her patience was starting to wear thin.

She'd been living out of a suitcase and in a hotel since arriving in the city, and she had been in the restaurant from 8 a.m. to 3 a.m. every day. The fatigue was starting to weigh on Bella's mind and body, and she was glad that her General Manager Paul was ready to take the reins and run the show. Each restaurant she opened was special to her, and this one was no different. Chicago was a new market for her, and she was determined to make sure that DwnTwn made its mark here too.

Once Paul and Trevor assured her that they had the POS system under control and the last guest was out of the restaurant, Bella sat all of her employees down in the dining room. It was just after 1 a.m., and everyone was beat.

Looking out at the faces of her newest team, Bella said, "Congratulations, team. You survived your first week! You should all be so proud of yourselves. It hasn't been easy, but nothing great was ever won easy. Thank you for sticking it out and pushing forward.

I have to head back to Seattle to my home base, but I trust completely in Paul, Trevor, and all of you to keep DwnTwn running strong. You are all professionals at the top of your game. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here. Now let's make our mark in this city and show them just how good we are.

Thank you for an awesome first week. Clean up, close down, and go home. Get some rest, ladies and gentleman. You deserve it!"

Bella said her goodbyes to her managers and her chefs, and she was on her way back to the hotel. Pulling out her phone, she saw that she had several text messages waiting for her.

"Swan Face! I miss you, sister! Call me the second you get back into town tmrw! I have plans for you, and I will not take no for an answer! I know for a fact you have a slow spell now that Chi-Town is open! I checked with Jakey-poo! No hiding!" – A

"Swany, I'm sure Alice has mentioned something to you by now, but I just wanted to make sure you kept your weekend open. We have fun times ahead!" – Rose

"Yay for Chi-Town's first week! The numbers look good. I'm sure you're exhausted. Get some rest tonight and on the flt tmrw. The only bags you should have are the ones you check, none under your eyes. That's not cute, and I've heard murmurings of fun times that require maximum cuteness. So SLEEP!" – Jakey

"For the record, I had nothing to do with this." – Jas

"Belly! Word to the wise – you can never go wrong with anything and everything Brazilian." – Em

Staring at her phone, Bella blinked her eyes and read the text messages again. "What the fuck…"

Looking up, Bella realized that the cab had stopped at her hotel. After paying the driver, Bella exited the cab and made her way back up to her hotel room. She was definitely curious as to what her friends were up to in Seattle, but the ache in her feet, legs, and back won out. She set the phone down in her room and went to the bathroom to fill up the tub for a nice, long soak. The rest of the world could wait.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for flying with us today. It is now safe to turn on your cell phones and other electronic devices. Your bags can be claimed at baggage claim D-"

_"You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there…"_

The second Bella turned on her phone Alice's familiar Bruno Mars ring tone started. "Ali, how do you do that?!"

"Don't question the awesomeness, Swan Face. It's too much for mere mortals to comprehend. I wanted to catch you before you left the airport. I want you to meet me and Rose at Sam's in an hour."

"Ali, I haven't been home in two weeks. I have to check in on the boys, do my laundry-"

"The boys are still with Jakey, and they're fine. They'll be fine for a few more hours, and your laundry isn't going to go anywhere. It's just going to fester in the restaurant stink for a little longer. No big deal. Just meet us there. We miss you."

With that, Alice ended the call and left Bella without an argument or a way out. Not five seconds later, her phone started to ring again.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs…"_

"Jakey-"

"Bell, the boys are fine. Go with Ali Cat and Rose. Oh, and you're fired for the weekend."

"You can't fire me. I'm the boss."

"Okay, fine. You're not fired. Consider yourself banished. I was the temporary queen of IMS-land while you were in Chi-Town, and as current holder of the crown, I hereby banish you until Monday at 9 a.m. Give my Sammy a big kiss for me. Love you!"

Bella stared at the screen as the call disconnected. "Why does everyone keep hanging up on me today?"

When Bella arrived at Sam's salon, Reservations Only, an hour later, she had just about had enough of everyone being cryptic and bossing her around. After being greeted, she was led to the pedicure room where Alice and Rosalie were already waiting with glasses of champagne and identical smirks.

"Look at those faces. What's up you conniving bitches?"

"Swan Face, we're not conniving."

"We're just planners by heart who love you." Rose winked at Bella and took a sip of her champagne. "Don't fight, Swany. It'll be easier if you just go with us from the start. It's less work for all of us."

Bella thought for a second and stared into her champagne glass. Tipping the whole thing and swallowing the rest in one large sip, she looked up at her still smirking friends. "For the sake of efficiency, I'll consent to whatever pain and torture you have planned for me. This must be something big if all of you are in on it, and despite my best efforts, my curiosity is getting the better of me."

"I knew you were a smart girl, Swany!"

"Yay! Sammy! She's in!" Alice fought her urge to bounce, since she didn't want to mess up the heavenly foot massage she was currently getting.

Through the doorway came a tall, dark skinned man with long black hair and smiling eyes. "Ooohhh! Girl, we are going to have a great time today!"

Sam leaned down and gave Bella a smacking kiss on the lips. Looking into the eyes of her best friend's boyfriend, Bella gave him her best bitch brow. "Really. You too?"

"Of course. Do you think I'd pass up the chance to be part of this damn good time?" Clapping his hands quickly, Sam turned to the doorway and yelled, "Bring it in, ladies!"

In through the door came six gorgeous women carrying trays of different implements and creams. Bella eyed the women and their weapons of mass destruction in horror. "Wait a fucking second! I said okay, but I want to know what the fuck I'm saying okay to before anyone touches me with that shit."

"Bella," Rose turned her upper body slightly to face her friend without taking her feet from Ariel's heavenly hands. "Do you remember when you met our brother at our weddings?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"Edward moved back to Seattle a few weeks ago, and he's finally coming to his senses and realizing that there's more to life than the interior of the hospital," Alice said as she accepted another glass of champagne from one of the gorgeous women in Sam's employ.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Leaning hear head back, Bella closed her eyes and let the warm water soothe away weeks' worth of aches and pains out of her poor feet.

"Edward needs to meet people. He's been gone for a decade, so he doesn't really know anyone here anymore. Aside from his family, the only people he knows work at the hospital with him," Rose said as she reached for a strawberry off of the tray set up next to her chair.

"And the only people you know other than us are the ones that work at the restaurant. You need some new, exciting-ness to your life, Swan Face." Alice perused the tray of snacks next to her and selected a small dark chocolate square. "Sammy, you have the best snacks."

"Of course I do, honey. They all come from Gourmet IMS," Sam said with a smile and a wink at Bella.

With her eyes closed, Bella felt one of the girls place cool cucumber slices over her lids. Sighing, she said, "So you want me to make friends with your brother? That's fine. Why is there all this fuss and 007 shit?"

"Because, Swan Face, we don't want you to just be friends with Edward," Alice said with extra excitement in her voice. "We want you to have fun, sexy times with him."

Bella's head popped up and her eyes snapped open, sending the cucumber slices sliding into her lap. "I'm sorry. That champagne must've been spiked with something. I swear you just said you wanted me to have fun, sexy times with your brother."

"I did."

"Okay, one, that's your brother and sex in the same thought. Your nonchalance about it is a little strange. Two, what makes you think I'm in the market for a bed buddy?"

"Oh, Swany, everyone is in the market for a bed buddy. Not everyone is honest about it." Rose said as Sam put his finger on Bella's forehead and pushed her head back into its resting position. "As your sister from another mister, it's my responsibility to be the voice of truth in your life. You're in need of some good lovin'."

As Bella's head started to pop up again, Sam pushed it back down. "Lady, I am trying to create a master piece here, and your frowny face is just making more wrinkles for me to smooth out. Don't make me get mean."

"Swan Face, all you do is work. You've opened six restaurants in eight years. You are a hard ass bitch that knows how to get shit done. I love that about you. But the hardness in you is starting to take over all the soft parts of you. It's about time to let someone else's hardness dominate and pleasure you until you're delirious. And trust, Swan Face, we Cullens are natural born sex gods."

It took a decent amount of effort on Bella's part to not move her head to gawk at her friend. She knew Sam had been serious. He would tie her down in the name of beauty if she tried to move again. "Alice. I cannot believe you just said that your family is made of sex gods. It's not weird for you to talk about your parents having sex? Your brother's 'hardness?!'"

Rose waived a hand at Bella, and said, "Swany, my parents have always been very honest and open with us about sex. They have always been affectionate in front of us, and it's a miracle none of us has ever walked in on them. We've witnessed the foreplay, but thank god the good stuff is kept behind closed, locked doors."

"I can't…" Bella paused. "Jakey isn't even my blood brother, and I can't entertain the thought of him having sex."

With that, Sam stopped mid-facial and waved a hand in front of his face to fan himself. "Child, let me tell you. That man and his wonder cock-"

"STOP! For the love of all that's holy, please, do not continue. I love you both, but that is mental imagery that I cannot handle." Bella shuddered and muttered, "Wonder cock?! I'm gonna need shock therapy at the end of this."

Rose reached out and gave Sam a high five. "A man that big…I'm sure. You get yours, Sammy!"

"Now, is that length or girth? Jazzy has the length, and he actually hooks a little to the right. I was really concerned about that at first, but it turns out that in certain positions, he hits just the right spot."

"If all of this discussion is supposed to be making me want to jump your brother's bone, you're both wrong. I think all of these mental images of Jakey's wonder cock and long, bent Jazzy cocks are making my ovaries shrivel and die."

"See?! This is just proof that you've gone way too long without a good, hard fuck," Rose said. Taking a sip of champagne, she added "Don't get us wrong. We don't want you to fuck and chuck our brother. We actually think that the two of you would really get along great."

"All we want you to do is meet and hang out, Swan Face. I'm being a good girl, and I've put away the folio I have on your wedding." Quietly, Alice giggled and whispered to herself, "Maybe."

"I'll meet him. I'll even hang out with him and get to know him, but I'm not making any promises, Alice. Don't get your hopes up. I don't want to be the cause of your disappointment. I have Lucky 7 opening in a five months, and I can't neglect that for anyone."

"All we want is for you to try, Swany. Let the girly girl inside out to have some fun. She wants to play, and if it so happens that she wants to play with my brother and his light saber, then I will give her my blessing and some glow in the dark condoms for fun, sexy times."

"His light saber?"

"Edward was a Star Wars geek growing up. I overheard him trying to talk dirty to his high school girlfriend once, and he's never lived that down. I have faith that he's gotten better since then, so don't worry."

"Sammy, if you love me at all, you will find me something stronger than this champagne."

"Don't worry, honey. It's time to send these ladies to get their chemical wrap and seaweed wrap. Your fairy godmother Sammy has at least 30 minutes of peace for you."

"What about me? Am I done?" Bella said feeling excited for her freedom.

"It's cute you're still naïve like that. You're getting a full body wax."

"Fucking, Em. That's why he said everything's better Brazillian…"

A/N:

Bella's ringtone for Alice: "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars

Bella's ringtone for Jake: "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk


	3. Chapter 3

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 3_

Later that evening, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sat at the lounge at Aria. When Edward walked in, he sat down in the empty chair between Emmett and Alice. "Am I the only bastard that works? What the fuck do you losers do all day?"

"It's 8 o'clock dip shit. Most people are finished with their work day by now," Emmett said rolling his eyes at his friend. "But for your information, it's the off season. The Hawks only practice while the sun is up, otherwise the players start to get too whiney."

"I had an early morning conference call with the East Coast. The Spike network is still trying to get me to do a reality show in the shop. They're convinced that they want me for my automotive expertise only. It has nothing to do with the fact that they think a hot blond chick bending over the hood of a car will get their viewers' juices flowing." Rose picked up her martini and swirled the olive before taking a bite of it. "Chauvinists."

"Delilah has come really far in the last several months, so I'm letting her run pointe on this weekend's events to see how she does alone. It's just a small wedding, a sweet sixteen, and one 75th birthday party. She should be fine." Alice leaned back into Jasper from her spot in his lap.

"I had a full day of patient sessions, so you can shut the fuck up." Jasper pointed a finger at Edward and nodded at Jacob as he came by the table.

Jacob bent and placed a Black and Tan in front of Edward. "Good evening again, Dr. Cullen. "

"Hulk? Are you stalking us?" Edward picked up the 32 ounce glass filled with his favorite casual beverage and eyed Jacob suspiciously.

Jacob chuckled lightly. "No, Dr. Cullen. I'm not stalking you or your family, as beautiful as you all are, Aria is also a part of IMS Restaurant Group. I rotate between all of the operations, and you just happened to be in on my nights."

Edward took a deep, long swallow of hoppy goodness and heard someone's cell phone start to ring.

_"People like us we've gotta stick together, keep your head up, nothing lasts forever, here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten…"_

"Shit, I thought I turned the ringer off. Sorry," Jacob grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket to silence it.

Knowing that ring, Alice grabbed the phone and answered it. Turning it on speaker, Jacob started, "He-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOGS?!"

Bella's obvious rage would've frightened a stranger and brought a lesser man to his knees. For Jacob, it reduced him to a fit of giggles.

"Belly, why so angry?" Emmett watched as Jacob wiggled a little in glee.

"Well, I've spent the last two hours outside trying to give my dogs a bath because that gigantic jackass with a death wish dyed my dogs' fur. Their beautiful fawn coats are now fucking red and purple. I feel like I need to rename them Po and Tinky Winky."

That just made Jacob's giggles get even stronger. The tall, burly man was bent in half, holding his stomach as he tried to control his laughter.

"I think teletubby doggies might be good for you, Belly. You need more in your life that's fun and HAIRfree." Emmett slowly counted the seconds and waited for it.

"…I swear. Is it National Dumb Ass Wants to Die Day, and I missed the memo? You forget, Emmy. I have amazing knife skills. I could dismember you in 20 minutes or less, and I have all kinds of access to a variety of meat grinders."

"And there goes my craving for the Kobe Beef Sliders. Thanks, Bell." Jasper leaned back with a sad look on his face.

"Are all of you at Aria tonight? Jas, try the new pork chops. You'll like them."

"Swan Face, ditch the yoga pants and baseball shirt I know you're wearing, and come down to meet us."

"No. I can't. You kidnapped me today, and I haven't gotten anything done since I've been home. I have to catch up."

"Be boring like that Swany. Don't forget you promised you'd be at our house for the barbeque tomorrow. If you get there at 4 p.m., that's more than enough time for you to make my favorite poached shrimp and champagne vinaigrette salad." Rose's mouth started to water at the thought of her favorite Bella dish.

"Oh! Outrageous brownies! Come on, Bell, you love me. I haven't been a dumb ass today." Jasper sat up and made pleading eyes at the phone as if she could see him through it.

"Belly, can you make-"

"I'm not taking orders! I'm hanging up and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before Bella hung up, her friends could hear her mutter, "Crazy Cullens and their crazier husbands."

By the time the round table phone conversation was over, Edward had finished his first Black and Tan. Setting the empty glass down with a satisfied sigh, he looked up and saw that both of his sisters were smirking at him.

"Edward, that was Bella. Rather, Isabella Marie Swan, owner and President of IMS Restaurant Group. She owns and operates DwnTwn Seattle, DwnTwn Chicago, DwnTwn NYC, Aria, XXClusive, The Y Room, and Gourmet IMS Catering."

"Okaaaayyy." Edward wondered what relevance the fiery woman on the phone had with him.

"She's also the woman we think would be perfect for you," Rose finished.

Edward laughed a little to himself. He wasn't sure what his sisters were thinking. The woman was blunt, aggressive, and had a temper. How was that perfect for him? "Whatever you say, Rose. We'll see."

_Edward's phone_

8:23 a.m.

"Wakey, wakey, Assward! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Rmbr 4 p.m. R&Em's!" – Ali

"I HATE EXCLAMATION POINTS, AND I HATE YOU." – E

"No, you hate the 196 oz of Black and Tan you drank last night!" – Ali

"It's not my fault. New glasses kept appearing in front of me. It would've been rude to refuse them. Don't make Hulk mad." – E

"I can't believe you call Jakey The Hulk…You're suck a dork!" – Ali

"Takes one to know one." – E

"Mature, Assward, real mature!" – Ali

10:47 a.m.

"Let me guess. You're sitting in front of your television, wrapped in the quilt mom gave you when you were ten, watching cartoons." – Rose

"It's time for Animaniacs, and we are zany to the max, so just sit back and relax, you'll laugh til you collapse…" – E

"Yakko, isn't the use of falling anvils going to be a bit too excessive?" – Rose

"Yes." – E

"OK." – Rose

"Hahahahaha. See? Saturday morning cartoons are the best." – E

"Dork. Pick up some wine on your way." – Rose

"OK. Hello Nurse!" – E

12 p.m.

"Dude, what's for lunch?" – J

"WTF? Ask your wife." – E

"She had an event consult and left me home and foodless." – J

"Get me a burrito from Chipotle with everything and the biggest size Coke they have. Hurry up. Rocko's Modern Life is on now." – E

"Fuck yeah." – J

2:08 p.m.

"Hey you fuckers. Get off your lazy asses and help me set-up patio furniture." – Em

"Can't do it. Cartoon wallaby is way more interesting than lawn chairs and umbrellas." – J

"Heffer, Filburt, and Spunky will miss us too much if we leave the couch." – E

"Come on, you douche nozzles. Rose got it in her head that she wanted brand new stuff, and now I have to drag all this shit around by myself." – Em

"Quit your bitching. We're on our way. Speed Racer will get us there in less than 20 if I don't die on the way." – J

"I feel the need. The need for speed!" – E

"If I die because this dickhead is texting and driving at the same time, I bequeath my hidden stash of porn to Em. It's hidden in the bottom drawer of my desk in my office at home." – J

_Bella's phone_

1:19 p.m.

_"You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there…"_

"He-"

"Swan Face! I'm stuck in an event consult, and I can't come over to play Bella Barbie."

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Do you hear that? I think it's angels singing. There might even be harps too!"

"Shut up, bitch. Wear that royal blue sun dress I gave you with the nude ballet flats. If you attempt to wear your jeans and graphic tee, I will tackle and strip you in front of everyone."

"What's the number to call to report terroristic threatening?"

"1-800-FUCK-YOU"

"Love you!"

"Love you too."

2:04 p.m.

_"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I do not feel ashamed."_

"Hey Rose."

"Swany, when the recipe says to whip the cream to medium peaks, how tall are they supposed to be? Is that like inches or like relative to the depth of the bowl?"

"Stop. Stop. Put the perishables back in the fridge. Turn off the stove and the oven. Get the fuck out of that beautiful kitchen. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Bella pulled into the driveway of Rose and Emmett's house and parked next to the silver Volvo. She didn't recognize the car and assumed that this was mystery brother's car. As she got out of the car, the front door flew open and Emmett's large frame filled the doorway.

"Belly! Have you come to save the day?" Emmett walked outside to Bella's car to help her carry. Meeting her at the trunk of her Audi SQ5, he took in all of the pans and containers. "I knew you loved me!"

"Do I smell outrageous brownies?" Jasper strolled out of the house with his nose in the air making exaggerated sniffing noises.

"Maybe," Bella laughed. Men. They're so easily won with food. "Carry these in the house and perhaps you will find something to snack on."

Bella stepped to the side and looked around her car. Behind Jasper was a tall man that she immediately recognized as the mystery brother. She couldn't clearly remember him from the weddings, but she recognized the familiar features. He had Alice's green eyes, Mama Esme's russet hair, and Daddy Carlisle's tall, lean build.

Extending her hand, Bella said, "Hi, you must be the mystery brother. I'm Bella."

"Mystery revealed. I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you." Edward was pleasantly surprised by Bella's warm, firm grip. He was used to the delicate, dainty handshakes he usually got from women. Bella didn't do that. Her hand was tight in his, and her wrist was strong. He liked it. That was a handshake he could respect.

Each loosened their grip on the other's hand and looked toward the high pitched beeping noise that was starting to come from the house. Recognizing that sound instantly, Bella's eyes widened. Rose ran to the door and gave Bella a sheepish, small wave.

"Rosalie Cullen McCarty! I thought I told you to get the fuck out of that kitchen!" Turning toward Edward, Bella handed over her car keys. "Here. Do me a favor and grab the rest of the food out of the trunk and lock my car. Your sisters are so damned stubborn!"

Edward watched as Bella stalked into the house. Grabbing the remaining pans, he locked the car and followed the sounds of yelling and beeping.

He couldn't remember Bella from either sister's wedding, but he was intrigued. She was pretty in an unassuming way. He could tell she knew why his sisters wanted them to meet, but she didn't act like other women had around him. Her voice never got breathy, and her lashes didn't flutter. Bella hadn't touched him for longer than was necessary, and she hadn't flirted with him. In fact, within the first five minutes, she had sworn, yelled, and ordered him around.

Maybe his sisters were on to something.

A/N:

Jake's ringtone for Bella: Kelly Clarkson's "People Like Us"

Bella's ringtone for Rose: Meredith Brooks' "Bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to those of you who have read and continue to follow the story. You flatter and honor me. I apologize for the delay in posting. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 4_

Bella ran into Rosalie and Emmett's house and headed straight for the kitchen. There she found her friend with all the windows and doors open, fanning the oven with the latest issue of _Car and Driver_ Magazine. Emmett had turned the smoke detector off, so it was quiet now, with the small exception of Jasper and Edward's snickers. Emmett was being smart and holding his laughter in to avoid the wrath of his wife.

Placing her purse on the table, Bella dug out her claw clip and pulled her hair up on top of her head. Walking up to her friend, she placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "Rose, I thought I told you to get out of the kitchen. What the hell happened?"

Normally, Rose looked perfectly put together, even when she was in the shop under the chassis of a car. But right now, her hair was coming out of its pony tail and her clothes were covered in every ingredient in her kitchen. Dropping her arms in defeat, she said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you've been working obscene hours for the last month trying to get Chicago open, so I wanted to give you a night off. I thought if I cooked, you could just come and be a guest for once. I can take a part an engine and put it back together in a matter of hours. I thought I could just read the instructions and follow the recipe."

Bella let out a small laugh and reached forward to pull her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you, Rose. Just the fact that you thought of me means the world. But you didn't have to trash your gorgeous kitchen for me. I love to feed people. It's how I show that I care."

Stepping back to survey the damage, Bella took a deep breath. She shrugged out of the thin cardigan she was wearing and threw it over the chair holding her purse. Turning around, Bella faced Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rose. "I heart all of you, but I need to help this kitchen. It's sad and crying. Get the hell out and give me some space to get in my zone. The next person that butts in is going to get stabbed."

With that, Bella dug out her iPhone from her bag and set it in the dock that Rose had set-up on the counter.

_"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. I'm friends with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me. Stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy…"_

As Rhianna's voice came out of the speakers loudly, the others made their way out of the kitchen and onto the back patio to finish setting up the furniture.

Edward grabbed the box that his sister was opening and pulled out the umbrella. "So this is the Bella that you and Ali are trying to hook me up with?"

"I see that glimmer in your eyes, Edward. You're curious about her, and that means something. Every other girl we've introduced to you has always been met with boredom and disinterest."

"I'm not denying that I'm curious. I'm just wondering what about her you think is so perfect for me." Edward grabbed the poles and started assembling the umbrella.

"Well, you can slow your roll right there, Brother. I'm not going to tell you, and neither is Ali. If you want to know, then you have to figure it out on your own. Bella knows what's going on and why we want the two of you to get to know each other, but whether you both decide to go forward is up to you."

"What kind of half-ass matchmaking is this?"

"The best kind! We've planted the seeds on each of your heads, and we're just going to sit back and watch them grow into a big, beautiful love fern!"

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at his sister. "A Matthew McConaughey movie reference? I thought you were better than that, Rose."

"I knew you were soft enough to get the reference." Rose winked at her brother and started to walk away.

"I am not soft!" Edward looked around and spotted the garden hose next to him. Picking it up, he pointed it at Rose's back and squeezed the nozzle.

Rose screamed when the stream of cold water hit her back. Turning around, Rose glared at her brother. "Edward, you asshole!"

"What? You looked like you needed a bath." Edward shrugged his shoulders and kept the nozzle pointed at his sister. "In fact, most of the food is on your front. Let me help you with that, Sis."

From their safe spot behind the grill, Emmett and Jasper watched the siblings start their battle.

Jasper reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "$50 on Edward. He's filled out some. Rose might underestimate him."

Emmett reached for his wallet and placed a $50 bill on top of Jasper's. "I am a smart, smart man who knows how feisty his wife is when provoked. I will take that bet, and I will enjoy taking your money, Whitlock."

Rose ran to Edward as he shot her with water in the stomach and chest. Aiming low, she crouched at the last minute and tackled him to the ground, ramming her shoulder into his gut. Edward went down with a loud, "OOOFFF!"

"I married the offensive coordinator for the Seattle Seahawks, dumb ass."

Wrapping his arms and one leg around his sister while planting the other on the ground, and threw his hip to flip them over. "Yeah, well, there's one thing you didn't know about me. I took Judo while I was in New York to stay fit. Throwing your Barbie doll ass around is going to be a piece of cake."

Before Edward could pin her arms to the ground, Rose snuck and hand down to her side and grabbed her brother's balls. Squeezing, she said, "The guys you wrestled with in the Big Apple played by the rules. You should know better, Edward. I don't play by the rules. I play to win."

Feeling the pressure his Rose was putting on his balls, Edward released his hold and went lax. "Let go! I need the boys, and it's wrong that the first bit of action they've seen in years has been from my sister!"

Rose released her hold and rolled away. Laughing, she dusted her hands off on the legs of her jeans. "I'm not your mentor for all things deviant for no reason, Edward. Remember that. Now clean up my yard! I'm going to take a shower."

Jasper shook his head at his friend. "You owe me $50, you pussy!"

Looking over his shoulder, Edward saw his friends close their bet. "I didn't tell you to bet on me."

"Really, dude, don't you know that the house always wins?" Emmett said as he happily pocketed Jasper's money.

An hour later, the patio was cleaned and put together, and Rose had showered and refreshed herself. As Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Rose sat on the patio with their first drinks of the evening, the side gate few open with Alice bounding through it.

"Hello, hello! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long. I'm so excited! I can't believe this event fell into my lap. It's going to be amazing. I have waited my whole career for an event like this. There are so many possibilities, and it's just going to be fun, fun fun! Where's Swan Face? I need her, and I need Rose. I saw her car in the front. I know she's here. She's not hiding is she? What is she doing? SWAN FACE! BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR FINE ASS OUT HERE! NOW!"

The patio door slid open and Bella poked her head out. She narrowed her eyes at her friend, and cocked her head to the side. "Who the fuck gave you Skittles?"

"What are you talking about? It doesn't matter if-

"Rose, check the purse," Bella said from her spot at the door.

Rose grabbed Alice's purse and found the open bag of King Size Skittles in the side pocket. Shaking the bag, Rose stood up and tossed them into the trash.

"Ali, I can see you twitching from here! Somebody get her a glass of wine. She needs to calm down. I'm finishing one thing, and I'll be out with the food."

Bella's head disappeared into the kitchen, and Alice sat down next to Jasper. A few minutes later, Edward stood up and walked into the kitchen.

_"So you can let it be known. I don't hold back. I hold my own. I can't be mapped. I can't be cloned. I can't C-flat. It ain't my tone. I can't fall back. I came too far. Hold myself up and love my scars…"_

Edward stood in the doorway and watched as Bella worked in her zone. She had her back to him and her head was bobbing lightly to Linkin Park's "Lost in the Echo". He watched as she picked up a knife and let it fly through the green leafy things on the cutting board, decimating them into thin strips. When she finished topping the salad with the green things, she turned around.

As she took a step forward, she caught sight of Edward and one foot got stuck behind the other. Edward rushed forward and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought I'd risk a stabbing to see if you needed help carrying anything out." Edward lifted her to help her get her footing.

Bella steadied herself and leaned away from Edward, noticing that she felt a little warmer than she had five minutes ago. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment from almost falling face first into the floor, or whether it was something else entirely. Pushing the thought from her mind, Bella smiled. "Thanks. You'll learn really fast that I'm the clumsiest person ever born."

"You seemed pretty good with the knife there."

"Ha! Most of the time, my knife is an extension of my hand. But I have caught myself on more than one occasion." Bella turned and picked up two platters from the counter to hand to Edward. "Thank you for risking death and dismemberment to help."

"I'm a ballsy kind of a guy," Edward smirked and grabbed the platters.

Bella followed him with two more platters out to the patio, and Alice looked up to see the pair coming from the kitchen.

"Lookie what we have here! Assward, were you sampling some sweetness in the kitchen?" Alice bounced a little, and her voice was still at a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Yeah, Ali. Your brother is so fucking hot that I jumped his ass in the kitchen," Bella deadpanned. She turned around and went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Edward just rolled his eyes and followed Bella back into the kitchen. Grabbing the next two platters, Edward asked, "Does it bother you that she does that? I don't want it to make you uncomfortable."

Bella looked Edward in the eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I lived with Ali for six years, and I've been with the group of them for almost a decade. There's nothing they can do that would make me uncomfortable. After you've seen Emmett's naked ass sprawled on the couch in your living room, you become slightly desensitized to everything."

Edward chuckled and followed Bella out of the kitchen. "It's a good thing I've had enough beer to give me the munchies. Otherwise that image would've squashed my appetite."

After they placed the rest of the food on the table, Bella and Edward sat down. Bella rolled her eyes to herself. She knew her friends had purposely left the seat next to Edward open for her. Those meddling meddlers.

Taking in the spread, Jasper picked up his glass and lifted it in the middle of the table. "I'd like to make a toast. To great friends. May this be the first of many gatherings filled with awesome food and happy laughter."

The friends lifted their glasses for the toast and dug into their meal. After a few moments of nothing but silverware moving around, Alice looked up at her friends. "Now can I share? I'm calm now, and I waited for Swan Face to get out of her zone."

"Go ahead, Darlin'" Jasper said while he filled her glass with more wine.

"I had a consult this morning with Howard Schultz, as in the founder of Starbucks, Howard Schultz! His daughter, Addison, is getting married, and they want me to be their wedding planner!" By the end of her announcement, Alice's voice was up at least an octave, and her body was vibrating with joy. After a round of congratulations from her friends, Alice continued with her story. "We talked all about what kind of wedding she wants, and Addison wants a modern fairy tale. Money is not an object, especially since her fiancé is some big, up and coming tech guy, so he's rolling in it too."

"They want to get married in the spring, and they are trusting me to pull out all the stops to make sure they have the best wedding this city has ever seen! What sold them on choosing MAC Events is that I have a close relationship with the best caterer and luxury car shop in the city.

"The Schultz family would like IMS to create custom menus for the rehearsal dinner and wedding reception, and they want to buyout XXClusive and The Y Room for the bachelorette and bachelor parties. Since money is no object, they'd also like RC Customs to enhance the fleet of cars and limos that they bought to transport the wedding party and select guests to and from all of the engagements."

All three ladies looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Bella lifted her glass and said, "Congratulations, Alice and congratulations to Rose and I too. This wedding is going to be a bitch, but no one can do it better than us!"

"Amen, Swany!" Rose tapped her glass against her friends. "When this bitch is done, we are going to pamper ourselves. I say two weeks on the white sandy beaches of Hawaii will be in order."

While the women celebrated, Jasper leaned over and whispered to Edward, "Word of advice – just go with it. When the women have their minds set on something, it's set in stone."

"Why would I have a problem with it? It doesn't affect me," Edward said as he put more food on his plate.

Jasper turned his body towards his friend and smirked. "$50 says it will. Em, you in?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm gonna be a rich bitch after I finish taking everyone's money!"

The girls turned toward the men with bitch brows raised. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," they all said simultaneously.

"Bella, this food is delicious. I haven't eaten this well since I was in your restaurant several days ago," Edward said.

"Thank you, but I know for a fact that your mom is a better cook," Bella said with a smile. It was her greatest joy to know that she could bring people happiness through her food. It was how she expressed her care for others, and one of the ways she could truly express herself.

"Edward wouldn't remember. He hasn't been to family dinner in years," Rose said. "Are you going to be there tomorrow?"

"I'm scheduled for a 12-hour shift starting at 7 a.m. tomorrow. If I get out in time, I'll stop by. We've been really busy lately, so I'm not sure I'll get out in time." Edward genuinely felt bad that he'd be missing yet another family dinner, but he had to be there for his patients. He couldn't leave them if they needed him.

The group continued their conversations and the meal flowed nicely with laughter. When everyone had eaten their fill, Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper went to the kitchen to clean up.

"Swan Face, you did all the work, so you sit out here and enjoy the sunset. Assward, keep her company. Don't be a jerk," Alice said carrying the last few dishes into the house.

"You know, there is a benefit to their matchmaking scheme. I have a get dish duty for free card. That's awesome," Edward leaned back and turned toward Bella.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service," Bella said. "What do I get out of this whole thing? So far, you've gotten a meal without clean up duty."

"What would you like?" Edward said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Unlimited sexual favors."

Edward choked on his beer and coughed. "Whaaa?"

Bella laughed and reached forward to pound on Edward's back. "Relax, Rico Suave. I'm just kidding. How about we just take our time to get to know each other without the watchful eyes of your family? I can feel them watching us from the windows. When is your next day off?"

Edward regained his composure and took a deep breath. He couldn't say that he was put off by the thought of fulfilling sexual favors for Bella. He was more shocked that she'd said that rather than offended by the idea. In fact, the more he thought about the idea, the more interested he became. Knowing that they were nowhere near that point, he put the thought aside. "I'm free on Tuesday."

"Okay. Let's meet at Green Lake Park at 5 p.m. I'll be there walking my dogs."

"It's a date. I look forward to meeting the infamous Tinky Winky and Po."

A/N:

Bella's Playlist:

"Monster" by Eminem feat. Rhianna

"Lost in the Echo" by Linkin Park

Matthew McConaughey movie reference (Love Fern) = "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am completely honored by all of you who have read this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 5_

The next few days passed quickly for both Edward and Bella. Edward had back to back shifts at the hospital. Even though his schedule was only supposed to last for 12 hours, they usually lasted 15 or 16 hours. He had never been a clock watcher that only stayed for his paid time. He wanted to do the best that he could for his patients, and often times that meant staying longer than necessary to make sure that everyone got the care that they needed.

Bella spent the next few days getting her head back in the game in Seattle. She spent time at each operation checking on her teams. She knew she could always trust Jacob to run a tight ship when she was gone, but she always felt better when she could wrap her hands around any issues herself. The restaurants were her babies and her responsibilities, and she took pride in the company that she'd built from the ground up.

When Tuesday finally arrived, Bella felt the occasional waves of nervousness crash through her. She found herself thinking of Edward and their date at the oddest times – when she was brushing her teeth, when she was reviewing operational food costs, when she was sitting in on pre-service at Aria, and when she was listening to the XXClusive GM go over next month's forecast. She couldn't help but be distracted. It had been years since she'd been on a proper date, and she wasn't sure if she even remembered how things went.

Trusting that dating had to be like riding a bike, Bella went home for the day to get the boys ready for their walk. When she got to Green Lake, she was surprised to see that Edward was already there waiting for her. He was in the parking lot leaning against his car waiting for her to pull up. When he saw her car pull into the space a few down from his, he walked over to see if she needed help with the dogs.

When Bella hopped out of the car, Edward was pleasantly surprised. When he was living in New York, he would go to the gym in his apartment building. There were a few women who lived in there that always tried to time their visits to the gym to catch him. He noticed that their clothing would change from their first run in to their second to their third and so on. Each time, it was as if their clothing would either shrink or disappear altogether. It was a refreshing to see Bella dressed in long black yoga pants and a large Seahawks t-shirt knotted at the small of her back.

When Bella saw Edward walking up to the car, she put up a hand to stop him. "Hi. Can you do me a favor and stay right there for a second? My dogs can be a little protective and wary of strangers, so let me get them out and settled before they see you coming towards me."

Edward paused on the other side of the neighboring car and watched as Bella opened the back hatch of her SUV. He felt his eyes widen when two gigantic bull mastiffs jumped out and stood next to her. Each dog was so big that the car visibly lifted after each one hopped out.

When Bella had their harnesses on, she closed her car door and walked towards Edward. She felt each dog come to alert as she got nearer to him. When she stood in front of him, she could feel her boys vibrating with their soft, warning growls. Edward, not wanting to alarm the dogs further, stayed stock still. If either dog stood on his hind legs, they would be as tall as he was, and Edward didn't want to risk being mauled on his first date in years.

Bella reached out and put a hand on Edward's chest. Immediately, she felt a warm tingle that went from her hand that extended through her whole body. Ignoring it, she looked down at her dogs, and said, "Friend. Edward is a friend. Stand down."

Being the good dogs that they were, each sat down and stopped growling. Edward looked from the dogs to Bella and back to the dogs. He was very aware of the small hand that was on his chest, and he resisted the urge to grab it and cling on for dear life. These were big dogs, and he was man enough to admit that he was just a little bit afraid of them.

"Those dogs aren't exactly what I had in mind when I heard Tinky Winky and Po. Those are more like Mauler and Killer."

Bella laughed and patted Edward's chest before bringing her hand down. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my boys, Thor and Loki. You can relax. Now that they know you're a friend, they won't hurt you unless I tell them to."

"Thor and Loki? You named your dogs after Marvel characters?"

"Uh, yeah?" Bella said as if it was the most normal and common thing on Earth.

Edward smiled and nodded. "That's awesome. I like that. Which one is which?"

Bella reached down and rested her hand on the bigger dog's head. "This is Thor. He's bigger, naturally. Loki is the smaller of the two, and he's actually more of a rascal too."

Edward extended his hand to let each dog smell him, and pet their heads. "Nice to meet you boys. Thanks for letting me join your walk today."

Reaching out, Edward took hold of Thor's leash. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Bella walked next to Edward. Once they got onto the walking path, they took a leisurely pace around the lake. "I try to take the dogs out for a walk at least once a day. I have a yard for them to play in at home, but they're big dogs and need to stretch their legs. If I know I have to work late, I try to make time to bring them in the morning, but I think they like coming to the park in the evening like this. There're more people for them to see and sniff."

Edward laughed lightly and watched each dog look around to take in his surroundings. "I think if I were a dog, I'd be all about coming to the park. I'd chase squirrels, steal balls, and generally wreak havoc just because I can. There's all the time in the world to sleep and scratch at home."

"Are you a rascally kind of guy, Dr. Cullen?"

Edward thought for a moment before he smiled. "I used to be. When I lived at home with my family, I was the typical younger brother. I'm a whole four minutes younger than Alice, and I definitely played my part in the family. I played pranks on my sisters, got into trouble with Em and Jasper, and made my parents worry a time or two. But once I left for school, all of that changed. I felt like it was time to be an adult since I was on my own."

"Why did you go to school so far away when everyone else stayed here? "

"I love my family. I wouldn't trade them for the world, but my entire identity was wrapped up in them. My dad was and still is my hero. I wanted to be just like him, but I needed to do be a man on my own too. I knew if I stayed, I still would've done well in school and gotten a job at the hospital, but I would always wonder whether it had anything to do with my last name being Cullen. So I went as far away as I could. I forced myself to learn how to do everything on my own and earn my own way."

"So do you feel like you did all that you set out to do? Is that why you came back?"

"I think so. When I finished my residency, they offered me a permanent position. I knew that if I took it, I would spend the rest of my life on the other coast. Did I really want to start my life and a family of my own away from my parents and my sisters? When I thought of what I wanted for my future, I couldn't see anything without everyone in it. I had to come home. I proved that I was a damn good doctor, and Harbor View hired me for my credentials, not my last name."

Bella looked at the man walking beside her and smiled. "I respect that. Everyone needs to be proud of who they are and what they can do for themselves. I totally get that."

"What about you?" Edward looked at Bella and noticed for the first time how the sunlight made her seemingly brown hair burst into a myriad of colors.

"I grew up in Phoenix with my parents. My dad was the Chief of Police, and my mom worked at the small neighborhood diner. When I was 15, I wanted to get a job to earn extra spending money, so my mom got me a job with her. They wouldn't let me wait tables because I couldn't go two feet without dropping a plate or spilling coffee on someone. So they put me in the kitchen."

Edward watched as Bella looked down and smiled. Her eyelashes were long and thick. They weren't caked with make-up, and their dark hue stood out against her pale skin.

"I started out helping one of the cooks bake and eventually worked my way through the kitchen. By the time I graduated from high school, they had promoted me to weekend kitchen manager. I loved it at the diner. I spent all of my free time there. It was more fun than chasing boys and gossiping at the mall. When it came time to pick a college, I applied to different culinary schools and chose the one that gave me the biggest scholarship. When I got to the Art Institute of Seattle and walked into my dorm room, I was shocked that they paired me with a fashion design student named Alice Cullen. What would a culinary student have to do with a fashion student?"

"I bet my sister already had a color scheme set for your room. Did she make you coordinate your sheets?"

"She tried, but I wouldn't have it. I think I frustrated her more often than not our first year. But Alice is the best friend I've ever had. She's the one who encouraged me to start my own business. When we graduated and she decided that she wasn't going to pursue her degree in fashion because she had more fun coordinating the fashion shows than actually designing the clothes, I was in awe of her bravery. She had so much conviction, and her belief in me was just as strong."

Edward smiled. He knew his twin, and he knew she was a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind on something. "That's Alice. She's been like that since we were kids. "

"When Alice said she wanted to be my silent partner, I flipped out. It was one thing to risk my own money, but to risk hers was just too much pressure. But your parents sat me down and told me that they believed in me too. They trusted Alice's instincts, and they wouldn't allow her to invest her trust fund recklessly. When I decided to go for it, I knew I had to have someone strong in the front of the house to be the expert that I wasn't, so I called Jake. We'd worked together at one of the restaurants in Seattle, and we'd become great close friends. I knew he was a professional, and there was no one better than him."

Edward thought of the Hulk and laughed. "You know when they first introduced me to the Hulk, the way they talked about the two of you kind of made it seem like you were a couple."

Bella let out a loud guffaw. "A lot of people think that when they find out that he and I basically run the restaurants together. But Jake has known he was gay since he was a child. When we first started working together at this small bistro in Bellevue, we would spend our down time checking out the male guests together. He and his partner, Sam, are like brothers to me."

"Are your parents still in Phoenix? Do you get to see them much?"

"My dad retired from the force a few years ago. By that time, I had built a successful business, and I wanted to be able to give my dad a great retirement gift. I knew it had always been a dream of my parents to drive around the country in an RV, so I bought them one of those state of the art deals that have GPS, plumbing, and satellite television. They've spent the last few years driving around from state to state. My mom makes him stop at every kooky attraction like the world's biggest rubber band ball, and my dad makes her stop at every fishing hole. They're happy, so I'm happy."

Edward and Bella slowed as they returned to their starting point. Bella followed Edward and took a seat next to him on the bench. Each dog down and continued to people watch as the sun started to set.

"Bella, what do you think of my sisters playing matchmaker for us? I know you said it doesn't make you uncomfortable, but I don't want you to feel pressured either. I know my family can be pushy and stubborn."

Bella turned a little on the bench so she could face Edward. She reached over and placed her free hand over Edwards. Curling her fingers over hers, she squeezed and left her hand on his, enjoying the warmth that spread. "Edward, I wasn't looking to start a relationship, and I'm not going into this hearing wedding bells every time I look at you. Your family is my second family, and I don't want to lose that. There is that part of me that's afraid that if we start something and I screw it up, that I'll lose them too. I would be devastated. But I also don't want to avoid getting to know you just because I'm scared. If nothing else, I would hope that you and I could be friends if we never develop feelings for each other."

Edward sat up a little straighter and turned his body to face Bella's. "Since Saturday, I really looked forward to spending time with you today, and I am having a great time so far. What about you?"

"Me too. I thought of you at the oddest times, and this has been one of the most enjoyable walks I've had in a long time."

"Then I want to try something. I'm a scientist at heart. Would you indulge me in a little experiment?"

"Okaaay," Bella said, drawing out the word a little longer.

Edward leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of Bella's pony tail behind her hear. "Don't move. Stay very still."

Bella watched as Edward drew nearer and nearer to her. When his face was just a breath away from hers, she closed her eyes and felt the warmth emanating from him. She breathed in his clean, masculine scent and felt his lips on hers. In that instant, the warm feeling that she'd been feeling where her hand met his was replaced with the tingly explosion that started at her lips and spread all the way to the tips of her toes and the ends of her hair.

As Edward moved closer to Bella, he looked into her eyes and noticed how she had gold flecks in her irises. Right before his lips touched hers, he inhaled the soft, feminine scent of her. When he kissed her, it was like everything clicked and settled into place for Edward. He felt grounded and secure. It was like she was the sun, and her gravitational pull was holding him to her.

When they each pulled back and opened their eyes, Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "And the results of your experiment are?"

Edward gave Bella his best shit-eating grin and said, "I can't just be your friend. Friend kisses don't feel like that. I want to date you, and I don't want anything that my sisters have to say to influence what happens between you and I. They might've introduced us, but what I felt when we kissed has nothing to do with them."

Bella felt butterflies in her stomach fluttering, and the warm feeling continued on. "I agree. I want to date you too, and I know that whatever I feel for you is independent of Rose and Alice. But no matter what happens, can we promise to always be friends?"

The hand that was under Bella's on the bench flipped over and gripped Bella's. "Promise."

To seal the promise, Edward picked up Bella's hand and placed a kiss to her palm. "So, when do I get to see you again?"

"I think my schedule is far more flexible than yours. You tell me when you want to see me again."

Edward went through his mental calendar and pulled out his phone just to be sure of his schedule. "I'm scheduled to work every day the rest of the week. I have to be at family dinner on Sunday. Do you want to have brunch with me? Say 10 a.m.?"

"Brunch on Sunday at 10 a.m. sounds great."

"Give me your phone." Bella handed Edward her phone, and he called himself. "Now you have my number, and I have yours. I'll call you."

"You better. If you don't, I'll tell your sisters," Bella teased. Never before had she wished for the days to go by quickly, and now Sunday couldn't get here fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading._

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 6_

Wednesday

_Bella's phone:_

"Swan Face! Did you go on a date with my brother yet?" – Ali

"No comment." – B

"You did! And you didn't say anything?! You bitch!" – Ali

"It was a horrible date, and I am forever off men thanks to your brother. That was a terrible idea, and I don't know if we can be friends now." – B

"_You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there…"_

"GOTCHA!"

"You horrible, horrible bitch! I was so scared! I thought you were serious! You suck, Swan Face!"

"So worth it."

"Are you gonna tell me how it went?"

"No."

"I think you owe me for being so mean and messing with me like that. It hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings aren't hurt, and you're a crappy actress. Get over it."

"Fine! I won't let this rest."

"I know. Good luck."

_Edward's phone:_

"E Money! What are you doing tonight?" – Em

"Em Dawg! Working." – E

"You're such a boring motherfucker." – Em

"No, I'm a responsible motherfucker. I save lives. You play with men all day." – Em

"No, I watch the Hawks cheerleaders jump around all day." – E

"I'm telling." – E

"Shut the fuck up! Bro code, dude, bro code! No squealing." – Em

"Hahahahaha. I'm saving this for blackmail purposes later." – E

"Bastard!" – Em

"Interesting Bella Fact of the Day: I don't like eating food that requires me to bit into it like fried chicken on the bone or sandwiches. I had braces as a kid, and I hated when food would get stuck in the front." – B

"Interesting Edward Fact of the Day: I have a phobia of rodents. When I was in preschool our class had a gerbil, and it bit me. It wouldn't let go of my finger, and I shook my hand to get it off. I ended up sending the gerbil flying against the wall. I thought I killed it, and now I'm scarred for life." – E

"I'm laughing at the man, and I'm sad for the little boy. How is your day so far?" – B

"Crazy. One of the other doctors' kids is sick, so I'm going to pull a double to cover." – E

"I'm sorry. That sucks. So you have to work until 7 a.m. tmrw AM?" – B

"Yup. I'm off at 7 a.m., and I come back on for another shift at 3 p.m." – E

"Well, get some rest. I'm sure your patients and their families appreciate your dedication." – B

"Thank you, and thank you for the IBFOD. That's the best part of my day." – E

"The IEFOD was the best part of mine. XOXO" – B

"Take that back. Those kisses were the best part. I'll be sure to cash those in on Sunday." – E

Thursday

_Bella's phone:_

"Swany, are you avoiding me?" – Rose

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?" – B

"Because it's been radio silence from you since Saturday." – Rose

"I talked to you just the other day, Rose." – B

"That didn't count. That conversation had nothing to do with you possibly having fun, sexy times with my brother." – Rose

"Oh! Then yes, I'm avoiding you." – B

"You are my favorite person EVER! How did you manage to sneak into my office?" – E

"Bribed your father with the oatmeal pecan cookies he loves so much. I didn't want to overstep, but I thought you might need a pick me up after the long day you had yesterday." – B

"If your overstepping means a thermos of coffee and a plate of peanut butter cookies on my desk, then please feel free to do so anytime." – E

"Did you open your mini refrigerator yet?" – B

"Is that Shepard's Pie?" – E

"Yes. Microwave on high for 3 minutes, and you have dinner…or breakfast. Whatever meal you're on." – B

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Really." – E

"I'm happy to have done something for you since you spend all your time on others. Now, IBFOD: I can't sleep with socks on my feet. I have to be able to feel the covers with them, or I feel like I'm suffocating." – B

"What if they get cold?" – E

"Then I might need someone to help me keep them warm." – B

"I might know a willing volunteer…" – E

"I'm accepting applications for in-bed feet warmers." – B

"Good to know. ;) IEFOD: If I chose another career, I would be a musician. Music has always been my escape, and sometimes I just sit down to play my piano or guitar to unwind." – E

"Are these performances closed to the public?" – B

"Yes, but I might be willing to make an exception for a certain brown-eyed beauty in exchange for some more of these peanut butter cookies. All I've got left are crumbs." – E

"Done. I can't believe you ate the whole plate already." – B

"Breakfast of champions." – E

"Silly man. Go save the world. I'm headed to The Y Room tonight. It'll be a late one for me." – B

"Be careful, especially walking to your car. Make someone walk with you if The Hulk's not there. Promise me." – E

"Promise. XOXO." – B

"Current tally: 4 kisses for Edward on Sunday." – E

_Edward's phone:_

"My anniversary is coming up. What should I get your sister?" – J

"Your wedding anniversary is in December. I remember because Alice wanted a white wedding complete with real snow. I froze my ass." – E

"Not the wedding anniversary. The anniversary of the first time we met." – J

"Pussy whipped motherfucker." – E

"At least I'm getting pussy." – J

"If all you and Em can talk about is sex with my sisters, I'm going to stop talking to you both." – E

"It's just too easy, man. Now, come on. Seriously. What should I do? We have so many damn anniversaries that I'm running out of ammo." – J

"How the fuck should I know? I haven't been in a serious relationship since high school, and I don't even know if that counts. How would I be able to help? Ask Em." – E

"You're a soft guy. You should have better ideas of the romantical sort." – J

"I AM NOT SOFT. Goddamnit!" – E

"Okay, okay. Fine. You're the hardest, toughest, meanest son of a bitch I know. Happy? Now help me!" – J

"Shit. If it's the anniversary of the first time you met, why don't you recreate it? You guys met on the playground at school didn't you? Have her meet you there and have a picnic under the monkey bars that she loved so much." – E

"Perfect! See?! I knew you were a softie." – J

Thursday

_Bella's phone:_

"Did you get home safely from work last night?" – E

"Yes, I did. Seth walked me to my car. Thank you for checking on me." – B

"Of course. Are you scheduled to work late again tonight?" – E

"No. I actually have an Average Joe day today. 9 a.m. – 5 p.m." – B

"Do you have plans for later tonight?" – E

"I was just planning to stay in with Thor and Loki. Why? What's up?" – B

"I probably won't get home until 9:30 tonight, but I was wondering if you could come hang out with me for a bit. It's been a rough day, and I could use the company." – E

"I'd love to keep you company. May I ask what happened?" – B

"I lost one of my kids today. I just watched her parents tell her goodbye." – E

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry." – B

"It doesn't matter how many times this happens. It doesn't get easier, and I'll never get used to it." – E

"As long as you care, it will always hurt. Text me your address. I'll be there when you get home." – B

"Thank you. I'll let building security know that you'll be coming by. They'll let you in if I'm running behind. Just make yourself at home." - E

"Let me know if you think of anything you need." – B

"Just you." – E

"XOXO" – B

At 9:30 p.m. on the dot, Bella walked into the lobby of Edward's building. After she introduced herself to the doorman at the security desk, he escorted her up to Edward's condo, since he hadn't yet come home. She wasn't surprised. She knew something or someone at the hospital would need him. Closing his door behind her, she walked to the kitchen and set her bags down. She took out the plate in the larger bag and set it in the oven and turned on the "warm" function. She put the beer she'd brought in his empty refrigerator and the ice cream in his equally empty freezer.

Walking over to the fireplace, she looked at the photos he had there. All of the photos were of his family. Some were from when he was a kid, and some were from their high school days. Very few of the photos were from adulthood. It almost seemed like there was a time lapse between high school and now. If it weren't for the photos of Edward with his family on each sisters' wedding days, then there would be nothing of him post-high school.

Bella went back to her bag and took our her Kindle. She settled herself on Edward's comfortable couch and got back into her book. Less than 20 minutes later, the door opened and Edward walked in.

Edward knew Bella was waiting for him. He knew if he said 9:30, she would be there at 9:30. John, his doorman, also let him know that he'd taken the "lovely Miss Bella" upstairs and let her in. When he opened his door and saw her curled in the corner of his couch reading, it warmed him a little. He had always been such a solitary person. He'd lived alone for ten years, and he never needed anyone to be there with him at the end of a hard day. But for some reason, today was different. He needed the company, and hers was the only one that he wanted.

Bella stood and crossed the room. When she stood in front of Edward, she opened her arms and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Laying her head on his chest, she felt him sigh deeply. Leaning back, she rest her chin on his sternum and looked up into his weary eyes. "Why don't you go take a hot shower? Wash the day away. I'll take your dinner out of the oven and get you a beer."

"Sorry. I haven't had the chance to go to the supermarket."

"It's a good thing I brought some then, huh? Go on. I've even brought 'The Empire Strikes Back' for you to clear your head."

Leaning down, Edward rest his forehead on hers.

"You're perfect," he mumbled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Standing back up, he turned and walked toward the bathroom. "That doesn't count as one of the six kisses on my tally!"

Bella laughed lightly. It was good to know that he could still be playful despite his difficult day. As she listened to the water turn on in the shower, she went to the kitchen to check on his dinner. When it was warmed through, she pulled it out of the oven and brought it to the living room. Setting his warm plate on a potholder on the coffee table, she went back to the kitchen to grab two beers. Just as she finished opening them, she heard the water turn off.

A few minutes later, a freshly showered Edward walked out of the bathroom. Bella turned around and made a conscious effort not to drool. His hair was damp and messy. He had on a faded Mariner's t-shirt and old gray sweat pants. Glancing down at his bare feet, Bella thought "geez, even the man's feet are pretty."

They sat next to each other on the couch, and Edward looked at his plate. "You didn't have to bring me dinner. I didn't ask you to come over to feed me."

"I know. But I knew you probably didn't eat at the hospital, and even if you did that food should be considered inhumane punishment."

"Thank you," Edward picked up his fork and dug in. As with every other meal Bella had made for him, the pork chops and risotto were delicious.

Bella turned on the movie and sat next to him while he ate. She didn't push him to talk, and just sat near him for support. The only time she moved was when she went to get him a second beer from the kitchen. When he finished his dinner, she asked softly, "I brought ice cream. Did you want some?"

Edward turned and looked at her. Feeling unfamiliar twinges in his chest, Edward shifted on the couch. He picked Bella's feet up and put it on a cushion on the coffee table. He leaned over and rested his head on her chest right under her chin, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked softly.

"Very." Bella reached up and ran her hands through his hair soothingly.

They didn't talk anymore that night. The movie continued to play, and Bella just ran her fingers through Edward's hair. About midway through the movie, she felt Edward's body relax and his breathing got deeper. Bella craned her neck to the side to glance at his face and saw that Edward had fallen asleep. Slowly, she eased herself out from under him and placed his head on a cushion.

Bella walked down the hall and found Edward's bedroom. She pulled the afghan off of the top of the bed and went back to the living room to cover Edward with it. Bella turned off the television and cleaned up the dishes. She set one final bag on the table and left a note for Edward before she kissed lightly on the forehead and whispered softly, "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Two today, since I won't get to update tomorrow. Thank you for reading!

Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 7

Friday

Bella's phone:

"I can't thank you enough for last night and for leaving me breakfast this morning. I'm sorry I didn't even get to say good night to you." – E

"I'm glad I was able to be there for you, and more so that you wanted me to be there." – B

"I feel so at home and at peace with you. It's strange for me. I'm used to being alone and doing everything by myself." – E

"Me too. It's nicer than I thought to have someone to share life with." – B

"If I knew that sharing life meant being fed on a regular basis, I might've entertained the idea sooner. But then again, if I had I might not have met you." – E

"Yes you would've. The Meddlesome Two would have made sure of it." – B

"Have they been bugging you for details about us?" – E

"Yup. They've gotten nothing from me so far. Since we're on the topic, is there an us? I know we're agreed to see where this goes, but I wanted to be clear on what this thing is for you." – B

"I didn't mean to have this conversation via text, and I kind of feel like an ass. I'm sorry. I would like for there to be an us. If someone asks, I would like to be able to call you my girlfriend." – E

:::MMS::: [photo of a white sheet of paper with the words – "Will you be my girlfriend, check yes or no."] – E

:::MMS::: [photo of a white piece of paper with a checked box next to the word YES] – B

"Didn't know your boyfriend was such a dork, huh?" – E

"Kinda did. Your sisters have big mouths." – B

"IEFOD: Growing up with two sisters made me very organized and anal retentive. They made sure that I was always clean and precise. I got so used to things being a certain way all the time that the habits continued even when I was by myself." – E

"I noticed that last night at your place. IBFOD: I have a bad habit of losing my keys. Since I'm always on the go between all of the restaurants, I always in-between stuff. I've tried clips in my purse, dorky lanyards, and even the remote with the alarm. Nothing works." – B

"One day they'll invent locks and ignitions that work by fingerprint ID. You should tell Rose to invent that for you." – E

"I should! I'm actually about to have a meeting with her and Alice about the Addison Schultz wedding. I better go before they see me and try to steal my phone." – B

"Have a good day. I'll miss you." – E

"Miss you too. XOXO." – B

"Current tally: 8 kisses for Edward on Sunday." – E

"Miss B, don't forget that you have a 4 o'clock with me at the Res today." – Sam

"What? No I don't." – B

"Yes, you do. You have one every other week on Fridays at 4 p.m. It's called maintenance, honey." – Sam

"Those evil bitches!" – B

Edward's phone:

"Brother Bear…" – Ali

"What do you want?" – E

"Who said I want something?" – Ali

"You called me Brother Bear, not Assward. You want something." – E

"I'm hurt that you think that of me." – Ali

"I'm not giving you details about anything Bella-related." – E

"Fine! Be like that, Assward!" – Ali

"Edward, your sisters are evil, evil bitches." – B

"I know. What did they do now?" – E

"They booked me salon appointments every other week." – B

"Why? What would make you have to go that often anyway?" – E

"That's my point! I don't require that kind of maintenance, but they insist that I do. They're trying to torture me because I'm not divulging information." – B

"Cancel it. I think you look beautiful the way that you are. I like that you're not high maintenance." – E

"Thank you, but I think I might keep the appointments. I've kind of gotten used to some changes, and it would actually require maintenance." – B

"What kind of maintenance?" – E

"The waxing kind." – B

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you just talking about eyebrows? Arm pits? Legs? I'm a doctor, Bella. Specifics are very important to me." – E

"Everything, Dr. Cullen." – B

"…YOU are the evil, evil woman. I think I need a time out before I go to my next patient." – E

"So, I take it you like the everything then, Dr. Cullen?" – B

"I love the everything." – E

"Good to know. Enjoy your time out, Dr. Cullen." – B

"Thank you for the flowers. You didn't have to, but I love them. I've never been sent flowers before." – B

"I'm glad you like them. It's the least I could do for all that you did for me yesterday." – E

"What kind of flowers are these? They smell so good." – B

"Jasmine. They remind me of your sweet scent." – E

"XOXOXOXO" – B

"Current tally: 12 kisses for Edward on Sunday!" – E

Saturday

Edward's phone:

"Son, this is your mother. Will I be seeing you at dinner tomorrow, or will you continue to neglect your poor, loving, lonely mother?" – Esme

"I will be there mom. In fact, I'd like to RSVP for two, please." – E

"TWO?! Are you bringing a girl? Do I know who this person is?" – Esme

"Calm down, Mom. Yes, I'm bringing a girl. That's all I'm going to say, and if you even think about asking Rose and Alice for details, I will rescind my RSVP." – E

"You wouldn't." – Esme

"Yes, I would. I'm serious, Mom. If you pump Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for answers on who I'm bringing, I won't come at all." – E

"In exchange for my self-control, I insist on a grandchild in the next two years." – Esme

"WTF, Mom? I'll tell Rose and Alice to get right on that." – E

"Dude, are you working today?" – J

"Yeah. I'm at the hospital until about 9 p.m. tonight. Why?" – E

"You're missing it. There's a 'Ren and Stimpy' marathon on one channel, and there's a 'Beavis and Butthead' marathon on another. Me and Em set-up two flat screens in the garage." – J

"Ah, fuck! Wait, Ali let you hook that shit up in the garage?" – E

"She didn't let me do anything. There's a one day sale at Saks. She and Rose have been gone since early this morning. I'll have it all put back by the time they get back." – J

"I am the great Cornholio!" – E

"I need TP for my bungholio!" – J

Bella's phone:

"Miss you." – E

"Miss you too." – B

"Did my sisters drag you with them?" – E

"Nope. They tried. I have inventory reconciliation today." – B

"That kinda makes shopping with my sisters sound fun." – E

"It actually does. I'm excited to see you tomorrow." – B

"Can't wait to see you too. I'll pick you up at 10?" – E

"10 would be perfect. Where are we going?" – B

"I thought we could go to this little café on Mercer Island for brunch." – E

"That sounds perfect." – B

"Will you spend the day with me and come to family dinner with me?" – E

"I would love to. What are you going to tell your family?" – B

"Mom knows I'm bringing someone. I told her that she can't ask Rose and Ali who I'm bringing. If she does, I won't go. She said she wouldn't ask in exchange for a grandchild in the next two years." – E

"Edward!" – B

"What? She didn't say which child she wanted the grandchild from. I told you. I'm a doctor. Specifics are very important." – E

"You can't see me, but I'm rolling my eyes at you. Once we get to your parents' house and they see that I'm with you, what will you tell them?" – B

"What do you want me to tell them?" – E

"Oh no you don't, Dr. Cullen. Don't you turn the question back on me." – B

"I think I'll bring you with me, and I'll let Rose and Alice do all the talking. We won't get a word in edgewise once they get started anyway." – E

"You're probably right. IBFOD: In junior high, I was such a fangirl for 'NSYNC. I had the biggest crush on Justin Timberlake." – B

"Dick in a Box?" – E

"Haha. Pre-Dick in a Box." – B

"You know, I could arrange…" – E

"No. I do not want your dick in a box, Edward." – B

"But you want my dick?" – E

"Yes, after you take me on a few more dates." – B

"Take that, JT! IEFOD: Once, I was bored and I put an entire soda can in my mouth just to see if I could fit my jaw around it. I could, but I got a cramp. I freaked out because I thought I was stuck, but I managed to squish the can and wiggle it out." – E

"How old were you when you did that?" – B

"22" – E

"Boys." – B

"Is it tomorrow yet?" – E

"Not yet. Soon though. XOXO." – B

"Current tally: 14 kisses for Edward TOMORROW!" – E

"Are you really planning to cash these in for the exact amount?" – B

"I am nothing but a thorough man of my word, Ms. Swan." – E

"If that's the case…XOXOXOXOXOXO." – B

"That's an even 20!" – E

On Sunday morning, Edward walked up the steps to Bella's house and knocked on the door. Immediately, he heard lots of barking and pounding paws on a wooden floor. When Bella opened the door, he could see two large furry heads trying to squeeze their way past her legs.

"Boys, stay." When the dogs sat down, Bella opened the door wider. "Good morning."

Edward smiled and looked from Bella to the dogs and back to Bella. "I think they forgot who I am. You need to remind them."

"They remember, Edward."

"No they don't." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and placed it on his chest. "See? You have to remind them. Friend."

Bella laughed as Edward ran Bella's hand up and down his chest. Letting go of the door, Bella turned her whole body to Edward and took a step closer. Placing both of her hands on his chest, she ran them from just under his collarbone all the way down his abs to his belt. Hooking her fingers in his belt loops, she tugged gently. "If you wanted my hands on you, all you had to do was ask."

All the blood in Edward's brain drained to another vital organ, and he was left standing in the door way when Bella turned to get her purse off the side table. "Okay. You win. Bella – 1, Edward – 0."

With her purse on her shoulder, Bella nudged Edward backwards and out the door. When she had the door closed behind her, she leaned back against it and said, "Oh, I think we both came out winners on that one."

Edward smirked and pinned Bella between his body and the door. "I like being a winner."

He leaned his head down and firmly placed his lips on hers. As the kiss deepened, Edward's hands made their way to Bella's hips, and Bella's wound themselves in Edward's hair. When they finally came up for air, Bella blinked and looked into Edward's eyes. "How many does that count for?"

"Just one." Edward took Bella's hand and started toward the car.

Bella laughed and squeezed Edward's hand. "It's gonna be a great day."

"Yup. I told you. I'm very thorough."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for your patience, your reviews, and your kind words!_

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 8_

On the ferry over to Mercer Island, Bella stood with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of the cool breeze coming off the water. She didn't flinch when she felt a strong chest come in contact with her back. She smelled the clean, masculine scent of Edward's cologne, and relaxed back into him.

Edward brought an arm around the front of Bella and held up a small cup of coffee. As Bella took her cup and softly extended her thanks, Edward wrapped his free arm around her and sipped his own coffee. It was nice to just be with her. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with small talk, and she wasn't constantly chattering at him to try to get his attention. In fact, her lack of effort secured his attention even more.

Some smart guy had once said that silence was golden, and Bella knew that he was right. She was happy just as she was being surrounded by Edward's presence, not his words. She found comfort in the warmth that provided not just by his body, but by his heart. Everything that he did was thoughtful. He opened doors for her and let her walk through the doorway first with his hand on the small of her back. When they walked through the ferry lot, he had walked on the outside nearest all the cars and kept Bella safely tucked on the inside. It was all of those little things that showed he was thinking of her, and that meant more than all of the flowery words or poetry in the world.

As they watched the seagulls fly over the water, Edward chuckled lightly. "I actually really like the movie _Finding Nemo_ because it's one of the few movies that focuses on the bond between a father and his child. But one of the parts of the movie that really freaks me out is when all the seagulls are saying, 'mine! Mine! Mine!' It's creepy."

Bella laughed softly. "Do you watch a lot of cartoon movies?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. I don't always watch them in its entirety or all at once, but I do see quite a few. The kids in my ward always have the television on to something. I've become somewhat of an expert on all children's media."

"I like children's movies. They always have a good message, and you don't have to think. Sometimes, I go to the movies alone in the middle of the afternoon to see a matinee. More times than not, I end up choosing the cartoon movie. It's kind of the perfect break in the middle of my day."

"What about those chick flick, romantic comedies? I know you had to have sat through one of Alice and Rose's movie marathons." Edward finished his coffee and made a clean shot into the trash can a couple of feet away. Noticing that Bella was also done with hers, he did the same with her cup, and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Of course I have. I like those, but sometimes the movies just get old. Too many of them follow the same plot lines. They meet, they fight, they get back together. They hate each other, they fight it, they have wild monkey sex, they fall in love. Couple breaks up, one almost dies, they realize they love each other, they live happily ever after. What would it take for some originality? That's why young girls these days expect so much out of their relationships. Hollywood sets them up for failure."

Bella felt Edward's chest rumble with laughter against her back. Smiling, she placed her hands on the railing in front of her. She loved that she could be honest with him about anything. She didn't feel like she had to be a certain way or hide certain things about herself to make him happy. With Edward, it didn't feel like there were expectations she had to live up to. With Edward, everything just was, and that was perfect.

Edward leaned his head to the side and rest his chin on the top of Bella's head. Softly, he said, "Can I ask you about your last relationship? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"There's not much to tell. I had a couple of high school boyfriends, but it was just teenage puppy love. Nothing serious. When I was in college, I had one serious boyfriend. His name was James, and he was a graphic design student." Thinking about James, Bella's eyes lowered and she focused on the water passing below them.

"James wasn't a bad guy. We just weren't good together. We both liked the idea of us, but we didn't fit together. Being in a relationship was just so much work. He expected me to be a certain way, and I was just never enough. He never wanted to hear about my day at work or talk about what I was learning in school. He didn't want to hang out with Alice and Rose, and he didn't want to meet my parents. When we went out, it was always with his friends. He must have asked me at least five times if I thought about getting laser surgery or if I researched scar remedies to make my hands and arms look better."

"What's wrong with your hands and arms?" Edward shifted slightly and picked up Bella's arm. He pushed up her sleeve and looked at her hands and arms. He could see light burn scars here and there and a few raised scars that were probably from the times she and her knife didn't get along. "These are just from your work in the kitchen, right?"

Bella looked at the scars that littered her forearms and hands. It used to be that when people stared, it made her uncomfortable. She'd grown to ignore them and it didn't bother her anymore. But under Edward's scrutiny, she didn't feel worried like she thought he would. "These are my battle scars. I didn't always win the fight, but I always won the war."

Edward picked up Bella's hands and brought them to his mouth. Slowly and deliberately, he placed a kiss over every scar on her arm. When he was finished with one side, he switched and did the same for her other arm. "You're beautiful. Every part of you."

Bella turned in the circle of Edward's arms and placed her hands on his cheeks. Rising to her tip toes, she placed a kiss on his lips. It started soft and gentle, but ended firm and meaningful. When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she smiled. "I showed you mine. Now you show me yours."

Edward gave her his best crooked smile and let his hands glide from her waist to her hips. "If you ask Alice and Rose, they'll tell you that I was a 'himbo' in high school. It wasn't that I was trying to get girls, they just happened to always be there. It's been like that my whole life. Girls have never been shy with me. They just come on to me, and as a hormonal teenager, I didn't have a problem taking what they were offering. All of that changed when I got into college. Once I left, I didn't have time for girls or relationships. I'm not going to lie and say that there weren't a few that scratched an itch, but it never went beyond the physical."

With her hands on Edward's chest, Bella smirked up at Edward. "So, these purely physical encounters that you had with women…They must've left you with a lot of experience, huh?"

Not knowing where Bella was going with this line of thought, Edward quirked an eyebrow and proceeded with caution. "Yes, and I was always safe. I was never with a woman unprotected, and I've been tested."

Bella let her hands roam down his chest, like she knew he liked, and she stopped when she got to his lower stomach. "Oh, I trust you. I'm just wondering if this experience of yours is going to work out to my benefit."

God love a woman that looks at his 'himbo' past as prep work for her, Edward thought. Turning on the panty dropper smile, Edward said in what he knew was his sexy times voice, "It'll most definitely be for your benefit."

Edward lowered his head and let his lips meet hers, while his hands crept from Bella's hips to her backside. When his hands squeezed gently, Edward stopped kissing her and rose up to look her in the eye. "What's this?"

"My ass. What are you confused about? Isn't anatomy one of the first things they teach you in medical school?"

Rubbing his hands back and forth over her and squeezing more firmly, Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Oh I know exactly what this is, Ms. Swan. You have the sexiest ass, and I hadn't taken time to appreciate it properly. But believe me, I will."

Growling softly, Edward pulled Bella even closer to him and ground his hips into hers. Just as Bella felt herself gasp, the overhead announcement came on to let everyone know that they'd reached their destination and should return to their cars. "Motherfucking, cockblocking ferry."

Bella laughed and pushed Edward back. "The ferry didn't block anything. You weren't getting further than that and you know it. Let's go Doogie Howser. You owe me breakfast."

When they got to their destination, they were seated at a quiet table in the corner. Bella looked at the quaint café, and said "I've never been here before. How did you find this place?"

"My grandma used to take us here when we were kids. She lived on the island, and we would spend weekends with her. Sunday brunch was always our special time with her."

"That's sweet. I never knew my grandparents. They all passed before I was born. That's so great that you got to spend that time with her." Bella looked over the menu and glanced up at Edward. "Do you always eat a certain thing when you come here?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I'm not one of those loyal eaters that always get the same things at places. I usually just end up picking something at random. I'm not a very picky eater."

A sly smile crept onto Bella's face, as she said, "Are you hungry? Can you eat a decent amount right now?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry. You've seen me eat. You know I can keep up with Emmett. Why?"

"Do you mind if I order? Eating out is like research for me. I like to see what other people are doing and what their interpretations of dishes are, so I love to try lots of different things. It's rare that I ever get to go out, and I only get to do my R&D eats with Emmett and Jake. They're the only ones who can handle the food intake."

Edward loved the look of excitement on her face. He knew in that moment that he would do whatever she wanted as long as that shine in her eyes stayed there. "Order whatever you want. I'm down for anything."

With that, Bella gave an Alice-like hand clap and dove into the menu. When the waitress came, she ordered the Eggs Benedict, Banana Fosters Pancakes, Breakfast Casserole, Sticky Buns, and Homemade Muesli.

Edward watched the joy on Bella's face when the food arrived. He had never eaten with a woman who loved food as much as Bella did. He was used to sharing meals with women who saw eating together as a means of spending time, and the food was just a necessary means to an end. Even eating with his sisters was just bonding over rabbit food. So to watch Bella take bites from every plate was fascinating.

She didn't even use the share plates that the waitress had brought. She dug in directly from the plates, and that made Edward feel oddly bonded to Bella. He liked that she didn't need to put her food onto a separate plate from his. There was a closeness to sharing a plate of food and really eating together.

As Edward watched Bella try each dish, he had to laugh. He knew she had no idea that when she liked something she would perk up and give a delighted little wiggle, and he was sure that she wasn't aware that she made soft sex moans when she really thought something was delicious.

He loved listening to Bella talk about food. He could hear her passion for it, and he never got bored with anything she shared with him. He didn't love food the way that she did, but he didn't need to. All he needed was his love of her love.

When they were both stuffed, Edward looked at the damage they'd done. They finished at least two thirds of each dish. "For the record, I love R&D eats. That was way more fun than just ordering one thing each and sharing maybe a bite out of courtesy. However, I do feel like I should've worn sweat pants or something more forgiving than jeans."

Bella laughed. "You should see Emmett's R&D eats uniform. When we go to some place casual, he wears his drawstring sweat pants and XXL Hawks jersey. For the more formal places, he had me order him black chef pants. They look like regular slacks, but they have an elastic waist band."

When the waitress brought the check, Edward wasn't prepared when Bella reached out to take it. He reached forward and tried to take it from her hands, but she wouldn't let it go. "Edward, please let me pay. This was way more food than a normal date, and I can consider it work and write it off."

"Hell no. This is still a date, and it's the best date I've ever had. Don't strip me of my manliness. Please let me pay."

"Fine," Bella handed the checkfold over to Edward. "I can't have you stripped of your manliness. I happen to like it very much."

When Bella bounced her eyebrows up and down at him, Edward laughed. "You, Bella Swan, are the coolest. Let's pay and get out of here. I need to walk some of this off before we get back on that ferry."


	9. Chapter 9

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 9_

Edward and Bella had spent the rest of their afternoon wandering around Mercer Island. They didn't have a specific destination. They just went from place to place talking and getting to know each other. They found out that she thought he was a pussy because he couldn't stand spicy food, and she loved it. While Edward loved a good, dark ale, Bella only liked beer of any shade over ice cream with a light drizzle of honey. Edward thought that _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy was one of the best works of art ever made, and Bella said that those movies turned her into a narcoleptic. While Bella was a Coke drinker, Edward preferred Pepsi. They both agreed that Nicholas Sparks and Seth MacFarlane were overrated, and pizza, tacos, and oreos were the foods of gods.

It was on their drive to Edward's parents' house that they found another shared love - nineties television. Thus began the heated debate over the best series.

"I don't understand how this is even a discussion," Bella said. She shook her head and argued, "_Saved by the Bell _is by far the best of the young adult sitcoms. It was so timeless that it spawned different generations. It gave the world Zack Morris for god's sake!"

"It also gave the world Jessie Spannow as a horrible stripper in…what's that movie called? The one where she strips."

"A stripper in the movie where she strips," Bella deadpanned. "I'm actually kind of glad that you can't remember the name of that movie. But that has nothing to do with Saved by the Bell being one of the best shows ever."

"I can't believe you're denying the awesomeness of _Boy Meets World._ It had everything: young love, strong family values, and true friendship! How can you overlook the teenage angst of Cory, Topanga, and Shawn?" Edward looked at Bella with sheer disbelief. "That show gave the world Mr. Feeney! Did you not want to have a Mr. Feeney?!"

"Fine! I have to give you that. Mr. Feeney does trump Mr. Belding." Bella laughed and admitted defeat. "But you have to admit that Kelly Kapowski and Zack Morris are way hotter than Topanga and Cory."

"That's a given." Edward glanced over with a very serious look on his face. "Best 90's cartoon?"

"If you say _Beavis and Butthead_ or _Ren and Stimpy_, I will be forced to break up with you."

"No. Those are great cartoons, but they're no _Rocko's Modern Life_. Stoners and talking dogs and cats are just too commonplace. Now a talking wallaby? That's just fucking genius!" Edward thumped the steering wheel to emphasize his point for good measure.

"What?! After all that shit you just spewed about _Boy Meets World_, and you're ignoring the greatness of _Doug_? That has all the same stuff. There was Penny and Skeeter. There was even Pork Chop!"

"All teen angst is not equal." Edward pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and parked the car. "This discussion is not over. I will make you see the error of your ways."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. When Edward came around the car to open her door, she placed her hands on his chest. "Who knew dating you would be this fun?"

"Psh!" Edward gave an over exaggerated head roll. "Woman, you know I'm fucking amazing."

Bella laughed and placed a loud, smacking kiss on his lips. "You just might be. Now let's go before your mother injures herself peeking out the window."

"It's a very different thing to be bringing you home to meet my parents when you already know them." Edward turned and took Bella's hand to lead her to the house.

"I know. I don't just know my boyfriend's parents. I spent more time with them in the last decade than he has."

That's when the front door burst open, and Esme came out onto the front porch with a dish towel clutched to her mouth. Regaining her composure, Esme gave Edward a hard look. "Edward Anthony, if this is some sick joke, I will tan your hide. I am not too old to beat your ass."

Edward stood in front of his mother and was not ashamed to pull Bella in front of him. Esme Platt Cullen was a tough lady, and only a stupid man would try to take her on. "No, Mom. This is not a joke. I would introduce you to my girlfriend, but you already know her. In fact, by the look on your face, I think you even love her more than me."

Esme's eyes glittered. Reaching out, she gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and pulled her in for a tight hug. Looking over Bella's shoulder, Esme said, "I do."

Bella just laughed let Esme take her hand and pull her into the kitchen. "Mama, did you get the case of Cakebread Cellars Cab that I had sent over here?"

"I did! Honey, that was too much. You didn't have to do that. You made Carlisle's week when he came home and saw that sitting in the foyer."

When they walked into the kitchen, they caught Carlisle red handed trying to sneak a spoonful of cream cheese icing from the mixing bowl.

"Busted!" Edward walked forward and gave his father a hug.

Carlisle had a look of surprise to see that Bella was here so early with Edward. The other kids weren't expected for another hour at least. "My favorite girl!"

"Hi Pops." Bella went over to stand in Carlisle's warm embrace. "You better not let Rose or Alice hear you call me that."

"You send me wine. All they ever did was run up my credit card bills! If it weren't for the miles I earned, I would've been beside myself." Carlisle watched as Edward wrapped his arms around Esme from behind and gave her several smacking kisses on her head and cheeks.

"I love you, Mommy!"

"Son, are you high?"

"No," Edward said as he released his laughing mother. "I'm just trying to get back on her good side."

Esme turned around and handed Bella an apron. "He's just mad because I told him that I loved his girlfriend more than him."

"Oh? Who is his girlfriend?" Carlisle asked.

Bella lifted her hand and waved. "I'm his girlfriend, Pops."

"Huh," Carlisle said looking between Edward and Bella. Smirking, Carlisle turned to Edward and said, "Yeah, I like your girlfriend better than you too."

"What the fuck?" Edward turned to Bella and said, "I need a beer. No one loves me."

Bella just laughed at her pouting boyfriend. "Now, Mama, what can I help you with?"

Before Edward walked out of the kitchen, he placed a hand on Bella's hip and leaned down to kiss the side of her head. "I kinda love that you call my parents Mama and Pops."

Bella leaned back with wide eyes. "Oh my god! I didn't even realize that I did that. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before just in case it weirded you out."

Edward smiled and winked. "Not weird. Definitely love it."

Esme handed Bella a large block of chocolate and a vegetable peeler. "I'm making chocolate dream pie for the boys and carrot cake for the girls. Can you make the chocolate curls for me, please?"

Bella took the chocolate and peeler from Esme and set up her little spot on the corner of the counter. "Mama, are you okay with me dating Edward?"

In the last ten years, Esme and Bella had grown close. When Bella's parents started traveling around in their R/V, Bella had spent more and more time with the Cullens. They had become her family, and Esme was more than happy to add another child to her brood. As with all of her other children, Esme had always been open and honest about everything, and her friendship with Bella had grown quickly.

Esme placed her hand over Bella's on the counter and said softly, "Bella, I couldn't be happier that you and Edward are together. Why wouldn't I be? I love you both, and knowing that you care about each other like that is wonderful."

Bella kept her eyes down on the counter, and said softly, "There's this small part of me, deep down inside, that is afraid that if this doesn't work out that I'll lose all of you. It's only been a couple of weeks, but I already feel so connected to him."

"Honey, you can't go into a relationship thinking that it'll end someday. If you do, you'll spend all your time waiting for the end, and you'll never really enjoy the person or your bond with him." Esme stepped to the side and went to check on the carrot cake that she had in the oven. "As much as we would like for there to be a guideline that tells us the inner workings of relationships, there is none. Every relationship develops at its own rate depending on the individuals. It only took one month for me to know that I'd spend the rest of my life with Carlisle. Alice knew the moment she met Jasper, and Emmett chased Rosalie for four years before she finally gave in to go on one date with him."

"I was good by myself, doing my own thing. I was completely happy with the way that everything was going in my life." Bella ran the peeler down the side of the chocolate bar and watched the curls fall to the cookie sheet below. "But I'm even happier now that I know he's there. We don't have to be together all the time. Just knowing he'll answer a text or that I'll see him later is enough for me."

Carlisle followed Edward into the den and sat down in the arm chair, while Edward sat on the couch. Placing his glass of wine on the table, Carlisle took a moment to just look at his son. Edward wasn't the tall, gangly, awkward high school kid anymore. He had grown up into a man, and Carlisle couldn't be more proud of his son. He knew that Edward has pushed himself in college because Edward felt the need to come out from under Carlisle's shadow, and Carlisle respected that.

"Son, you know that your mother and I are very proud of you, right?"

Edward looked at his father and gave a small smile. "I know, Dad. I appreciate that you and mom gave me the room to be someone I could be proud of too."

"I guess it's safe to assume that your sisters had something to do with you dating Bella?"

With a laugh, Edward said, "Yes and no. They introduced us to each other and the idea of being together, but we decided to go out on our own to see if we were interested in dating. Rose and Ali don't even know that we're together. We haven't been talking about it to them. We wanted to try it out on our own first. That way we'd know that we want this, and it's not them convincing us that it's a good idea."

Knowing his daughters, Carlisle nodded. "That was a good call. Your sisters aren't exactly the most subtle people."

"Dad, what did it feel like when you first started dating mom?"

"It felt like the world's greatest high." At Edward's raised eyebrows, Carlisle continued. "Your mother became my own personal brand of heroin. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to be with her all the time. Of course, with my being in med school at the time, that just wasn't possible. This was before cell phones and e-mail, so I was constantly checking the clock and counting down the days until I could call her or be with her again. I was addicted to her."

"But how did you know that your feelings for her were deeper than lust?" Edward knew all about his parents' exploits, but he was beyond the point where it continued to scandalize him.

"I knew I was in love with your mom because she grounded me. My life was going to fast trying to keep up with my studies and exams, but she slowed me down. She made sure my life was well-rounded, and she kept me balanced. It's because she's always made sure that I was whole that I was able to be the doctor that I've become."

Edward took a moment and let his father's words sink in. Picking up his beer bottle, he started to peel the label. "I've spent my entire adult life being focused on myself. I purposely shut myself off from even my family, so that I could be this person. How do I know that I can share my life with someone? What if I've become too much of a selfish bastard to be the man that Bella deserves?"

"Edward, what you're capable of has nothing to do with what you've done in the past, not in this sense. If you want to be the man you think Bella deserves, then you will be. You have to let your heart lead, not your head. Do you what you feel is right by the both of you, and don't think too much. Trust yourself and trust her. That's all that matters."

"Thanks, Dad."

Edward and Carlisle continued to talk about lighter subjects and even a few hospital matters, as Bella and Esme finished dinner in the kitchen. It wasn't too long before they heard a car pull into the drive way. Shortly after, the front door burst open.

"Ma! I'm here, and I brought my appetite," Emmett said as he walked into the foyer. Everyone hurt a loud smack. "Ow! Okay, I brought my wife too."

Right after Emmett and Rose walked into the kitchen, another car pulled into the driveway. Soon enough, Alice and Jasper were gathered in the kitchen with the rest of the family. Bella was helping Esme portion out bread for dinner rolls when Rose let out a gasp.

"Swany, where's your car?"

Bella smirked at the dough she was rolling in her hand. "At home."

Catching on quick, Alice started to bounce. "How did you get here then?"

"Edward picked me up."

"Why did Edward pick you up, Swan Face?" The bouncing was becoming more pronounced, and Jasper put an arm around Alice's waist to hold her down a little.

"Because family dinner is tonight."

"BELLA!" Rose and Alice yelled simultaneously.

Edward laughed and walked over and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he said, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made my girlfriend drive separately on date day?"

"OH. MY. GOD!"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you so much for all you who have reviewed the story and for all of you that read and follow Puzzle Pieces. Your support is amazing and means so much to me!_

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 10_

"Boyfriend?! Girlfriend?!"

"Date Day?!"  
"Is this a joke?"

"It better not be a joke."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"When was your first date?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you have sexy, fun times yet?"

"Was it good? It better have been good, or you're a disgrace to the Cullen name, Assward!"

More questions got yelled at Edward and Bella, and Rosalie and Alice just got louder and more excited even though no one was answering them. Jasper walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer. He popped both tops and handed one to Edward. "You're gonna need this, man."

While the women were distracted with all of their questions, Emmett snuck behind Bella to try and sample some of the food. Unfortunately for him, Esme saw him and smacked him on the arm with her wooden spoon. Dejected, Emmett grabbed his own bottle of beer and sat down next to Jasper to watch the entertainment for the evening.

After a few minutes, Alice and Rose realized that no one was answering them. Bella was still rolling out bread with Esme, and Edward was just staring at them and drinking his beer.

"Why aren't either of you answering us?!" They yelled in unison.

"You don't need us to answer you. You were having a great conversation just the two of you," Bella said as she placed the last bread roll on the pan. Esme took the pan and bent to put it in the oven.

"That's the last of it. Thank you, dear."

Bella removed her apron and went to wash her hands. When she finished, she went to sit down in the empty chair on the other side of Jasper.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"It was an open chair. Why does it matter where I sit? Did we get assignments, and I missed that day of school?"

Alice pulled Bella up and plopped her down in Edward's lap. "You're supposed to sit by your boyfriend."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not sitting by him. I'm sitting on him. Second of all, THIS right here, is the reason we didn't say anything."

When Rose and Alice didn't catch Bella's implication, Edward said, "You're nosy, bossy bitches."

"Edward!" Esme admonished, even though she had to fight the laughter because she knew he was right.

"We said that we wouldn't meddle, and we didn't," Rose said fighting a pout. "You didn't have to shut us out completely."

Alice didn't fight the pout. She let it out on full display. "Swan Face, we always talked about boys, and you disappeared on me this time. You hid from me. We expect to be isolated from Edward, but it's surprising coming from you."

Feeling the guilt rise up, Edward and Bella shared a look. Edward spoke up first, and said, "We didn't mean to shut you out. We just wanted to explore this as just the two of us."

Bella looked at her two friends and said, "If I'd shared with you, you would've given me your opinion. That's what we do. We share our thoughts with each other. But I couldn't have your thoughts clouding mine this time. I had to know if I liked him on my own. I didn't want to be confused and not know if I liked him because you thought I should like him. Edward's not just some random guy where it doesn't matter what happens. He's your brother. What happens with him matters a lot more because of that alone."

Edward added, "You're my sisters, and you mean well. But if I had told you I was going on a date with Bella, you would've told me what to do and what to wear. She wouldn't have gotten the real me. For this to work, she needs to date just me, not all of us. Just me."

Rose sighed. "We're sorry for getting all worked up. We're just happy."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Alice said. "Now will you tell us?"

Edward smiled as Bella explained to her two best friends about the few dates that they'd had. He was proud of his sisters. Not once did they interrupt, and not once did they say anything negative about or to him. They let Bella have her moment to share with them, even though he could see them both itching with excitement.

When dinner was ready, everyone gathered around the table. Multiple conversations were being held simultaneously, and food was passed back and forth until almost all of it was gone. There was a lot of laughter, and there was even some yelling. As Edward sat back, he couldn't believe that he'd gone so many years without this.

As everyone fought for the last slice of pie and the last piece of carrot cake, Bella noticed that Edward had gotten quiet and still next to her. Placing her hand on his leg, she leaned over and whispered, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Reaching up, Edward tucked a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear. Smiling softly, he said, "Yeah. I'm just realizing how much I missed this, missed my family. You go for so long without it, and you think that you don't really need it. But I do need it. I need them."

"And they need you. You don't know, but tonight is different because you're here. There's more energy tonight because you were the piece that was always missing. Life went on without you, but it's so much more full with you here. You complete them."

Edward felt his heart warm at her words, and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Bella's lips.

"Awww! Belly and Eddie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love-"

Edward pulled away from Bella and gave Emmett a dirty look. Acting quickly, he leaned forward and grabbed the last piece of pie from in front of Emmett and licked the entire top from point to crust.

"My pie!"

Edward laughed and picked up his fork to finish the rest of his newly acquired piece of pie. "That's what you get you childish prick!"

"I'm childish?! You licked the whole damn thing because you didn't want me to steal it back, you dick!"

While Edward and Emmett continued to bicker, the ladies stood up and began to clear the table. Soon, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Edward walked Bella to her front door and heard Thor and Loki pawing back and forth on the other side waiting to greet them.

Bella held her keys in her hand and turned to Edward. "Thank you for today. It was the best day I've had in a while."

"Me too. I'm glad I got to spend the day with you." Edward leaned forward rest his forehead on hers. "I don't know the last time I was this happy."

Bella reached forward and hooked her fingers through Edward's belt loops and pulled him closer to her. Right before their lips met, she whispered, "I think you still have a few kisses to collect."

After several minutes of making out against her door, Edward pulled back. "When is the next time I get to see you?"

"I work late tomorrow night at the Y Room, but my nights are open on Tuesday and Wednesday."

Edward thought back on his schedule for the week. "Wednesday should be good. I'll double-check the boards tomorrow and let you know. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Bella could hear the pawing at the door grow louder and louder. "I better go before they knock down the door."

With one last kiss that turned into several more good nights, Bella finally made her way inside. Edward waited until he heard her lock the door before he went back his car.

Monday

_Bella's voicemail:_

"Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow, and every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart. And is it too much to ask for every Sunday? And while we're at it throw in every other day to start…"

_Edward's phone:_

:::MMS::: (photo of Bella holding a big white poster board covered in glitter hearts and the words, "JT who? Dr. Edward Cullen's #1 Fan!")

"I'm sorry I missed your call. I was in the shower. Was that really you singing?" – B

"Yes, and playing the piano. I told you I was fucking amazing. ;) I woke up thinking about you." – E

"I woke up thinking about you too. That's my ringtone for you. I love it. You are pretty fucking amazing. XOXO." – B

"Holla! E Money! Hova! What are you dudes doing tonight?" – Em

"Working until 6 p.m. Y? R U gonna bring me dinner? Ali has a groundbreaking ceremony tonight." – J

"Working until 8 p.m. J, r u not capable of feeding yourself when Ali is working?" – E

"What do you eat when B isn't there?" – J

"Good point." – E

"Let's go get dinner then, bitches. Rosie has a car show tonight. Ed, where's B working today?" – Em

"Her night at Y Room." – E

"Awesome! Truffled Steak Frites here I come!" – J

"Shit I better let B know. She got mad at me last time we were there." – Em

"Y?" – E

"Ate a whole side of beef ribs. Said I needed to give her notice so she could make sure they had enough for the rest of the guests." – Em

"8:30 p.m. at Y Room? I'm gonna be fucking starving by then." – J

"Better reserve a whole cow." – Em

_Bella's phone:_

"Belly Boo!" – Em

"Emmy Bear!" – B

"I'm being a good boy and putting in my reservation for a whole cow this evening at Y Room." – Em

"A whole cow?! Who are you bringing? The entire offensive line?" – B

"If I were bringing the OL, I'd need at least a farm. It's just J,me, and your man." – Em

"Boy's night?" – B

"Hell yeah! Better warn your bartender to stock everything on tap." – Em

"Will do. What time are you guys coming in?" – B

"8:30 p.m." – Em

"OK. See you then. I'll have the cow slaughtered." – B

"I call Ladies' Nite tmrw!" – B

"Ooohhh! I'm in! My house? I'll kick Jasper out." – Ali

"You can send him to my house to play with Em." – Rose

"They're gonna OD on each other. They have Boy's Nite tonight at Y Room." – B

"I'm sorry." – Rose

"Me too." – Ali

"They'll be fine. ;) 6 p.m. OK tmrw?" – B

"Yup. Don't cook or bring food, Swan Face. I'll order pizza." – Ali

"I'll bring the wine." – Rose

"I'll bring the movies?" – B

"Bring something where Channing Tatum is shirtless." – Rose

"I'm scared." – E

"Why? Are there one-legged, vampire leprechauns invading the hospital?" – B

"No! That's fucking scary. Why would you think that?" – E

"I have a very active imagination." – B

"Obviously. I'm scared because the nurses are eye-raping me again." – E

"Want me to come over there and cut a bitch? I have excellent knife skills." – B

"No, because then I'd be obligated to save them, and they'd take that the wrong way." – E

"Yeah, they'd think that you were pledging your unfailing love for them and probably try to hump your leg while being resuscitated." – B

"Why are you being so scary today?!" – E

"Would you rather I be all jealous girlfriend and publicly claim you instead?" – E

"If that means you coming over here in nothing but a trench coat and fuck me heels, then yes. Please." - E

"Sorry, Babe. I'm a little busy today. Maybe another day." – B

"Really?! And I like you calling me Babe." – E

"Maybe, Babe. Maybe." – B

"Will you do it if I come to the Y Room tonight wearing nothing but a trench coat and fuck me…sneakers?" – E

"Babe, you do know that the Y Room is an exclusive gentleman's club, right?" – B

"…You own a gentleman's club?" – E

"Yes. XXClusive is the partnering women's club." – B

"What kind of establishment is this club? Like friendly, handsy massage club?" – E

"No! It's an old school gentleman's club. To join, a person must have a current member sponsor his application. All members pay dues." – B

"Do you reject applications?" – E

"Yes. There is a panel of us that review applications, so it's not just me." – B

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be a pissed off reject coming after what's mine." – E

"Yours?" - B

"Yes, Baby. You're mine." – E

"Hmmm. I like that." – B

"I'll see you tonight, Baby." – E

"XOXO" – B

A/N:

Bella's ringtone for Edward: "Not Such a Bad Thing" by Justin Timberlake


	11. Chapter 11

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 11_

Edward was surprised to find out that The Y Room was only two blocks from his condo. He hated to admit it, but it was embarrassingly helpful that Alice text him instructions on what to wear that evening. He didn't want to embarrass Bella by showing up to her place of business as her boyfriend and be dressed inappropriately. Alice had told him to wear his black dress pants with the hunter green cashmere, long-sleeved v-neck that she bought him the other week.

When he walked up to the entrance of the Y Room, Emmett and Jasper were just getting out of their cab. He followed them in and took in the rich, brick front of the club. Between the brick and dark mahogany accents, Edward could see that Bella had put thought into making this a man's place. The décor was masculine, and even the smell of the air was filled with wood, smoke, and rich alcohol.

A pretty, young woman was manning the front desk. She stood up and smiled at them when the entered. "Good evening, Mr. McCarty, Dr. Whitlock, and Dr. Cullen. If you wouldn't mind waiting just a minute, Ms. Swan will be right down to escort you in."

While they waited, Edward looked around. He saw a case filled with high end wines, a shelf full of the best scotch and brandy, and a cabinet with a wide variety of cigars. As he looked at the different labels, he heard the distinct click of heels behind him. Knowing the cadence of her walk, Edward turned around and gave Bella his best smile. She was wearing a slate gray pants suit and her hair was pulled back into an elegant French twist.

Bella returned Edward's smile and said, "Gentleman. Right this way."

As she walked in front of them, Edward couldn't help but watch Bella's ass. Now that he'd had his hands on it, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He was very happy that her pants were tailored and nicely hid her delicious curves from the other men in the club. Edward also noticed that while her jacket was cut just above her cleavage, Bella was wearing a navy blue silk scarf around her neck that covered most of her throat and chest.

Bella led them into a small, private room on the second floor. There was a fire burning in the hearth in the back of the room, and sitting in front of it were three high-backed leather chairs. Bella shut the door behind them, and walked over to stand next to Edward. Leaning up, she placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Thank you for not being offended that I didn't greet you personally downstairs. I have to be an example to my employees, and I expect them to be completely professional at all times, especially here with our members."

Remembering, Edward said, "That's right. I'm not a member. Is that a problem? I'm sorry."

Bella squeezed Edward's hand, and said, "Of course you're a member, Edward."

"But I didn't fill out an application or anything. I haven't paid any dues either."

"Dude, you're sleeping with the owner, I think you're good." After receiving the sharp looks he got from both Edward and Bella, Emmett amended himself. "My bad. If you play your cards right, you'll be sleeping with the owner."

"Baby, I can go through the same process as everyone else. I might need to use you as a referral on my application, but I don't want to take advantage of you or anything."

Bella laughed and walked Edward over to the chairs. When he sat down, she sat herself in his lap. "Do you honestly think that these two monkeys made it through the application process or pay dues? What good is it to be the owner if I can't exercise a judicial amount of nepotism once and a while?"

Edward just smiled. Leaning in to nuzzle her neck right below her ear, Edward said softly, "The caveman in me is very happy to see that you're wearing clothes that hide your sexy body."

Turning her head, Bella looked into Edward's eyes. "Edward, I never dress suggestively or sexy here. Part of it is because I want the members to respect me as a business owner. The other is because I don't want any of them to get the wrong idea that I'm available or part of their membership privileges. I'm not naïve enough to think that just because they're approved to be here that they're all moral, ethical, and scrupulous. I know how to protect myself."

"You should see how she dresses at XXClusive," Jasper mumbled as he poured himself a finger of brandy from the bar in the corner.

"How do you dress at the women's club?" As soon as he heard Jasper say it, there were a million and one different possibilities running through Edward's mind.

"Men have sword fights all the time, and it's acceptable for them to compete with cars, women, and all kinds of other stupid stuff. A woman can do it too, and I am not dumb enough to think that the women that see me there don't compare themselves to me all night. They critique me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to add fuel to their fires."

"What does that mean? Doctor, remember? Very specific."

Bella leaned in and placed her lips on Edward's ear. "I go in there to work knowing that I look fuck hot."

Edward pulled back and looked at Jasper and Emmett who were snickering in the corner. "How do you assholes know what she looks like when she goes to work at a women's club?"

"Our wives have played Bella Barbie on more than one of those occasions," Jasper said. Emmett just raised his glass and tipped it towards Edward with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hmmm. When is the next time you work at XXClusive?"

"Thursday night. Why? Babe, I know I'm the owner, but I can't bring you into the women's club."

"I know. I'll still be at the hospital when you start anyway. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." The wheels were already turning, and Edward was formulating his plan.

Bella reluctantly stood up from Edward's lap. "Okay, boys, as much as I'd like to crash Boys' Nite, I am actually working tonight. Rachel will be taking care of you this evening. She has your cow arriving shortly. Let her know if you need anything at all, and come say good night okay?"

Edward stood and gave Bella a light peck on the lips. "Will do. Have a good night, Baby. I'll come see you before we leave. Thank you for tonight."

Bella returned to work, and the guys sat down and relaxed with their drinks. When Rachel brought their dinner, Edward was amazed. Every meal he'd ever eaten at any of Bella's restaurants was delicious. When they were ready to call it a night, Rachel brought Edward up the back stairway to Bella's office. She was on the phone with someone when he peaked his head in the door and couldn't step away. Edward understood and walked quietly to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Grabbing a post-it and pen, Edward wrote her a note and left.

"Thx again 4 tnt. Promise someone walks u 2 ur car. Txt me so I know u got hm safe."

Bella smiled and put the note in her purse. She text Edward to let him know that she promised to have one of the guys walk her to her car, and that she'd let him know when she got home. True to her word, she sent him a short text when she walked in her door a little after 1 a.m.

At 6 p.m. on Tuesday evening, Alice, Rose, and Bella were huddled on the huge couch that Alice had in her living room. Armed with four different kinds of pizza from the tiny Italian café down the street and a glass of Chianti each, the girls started their movie marathon.

"Swan Face, what movies did you bring?" Alice said as she took a slice of pizza bianco.

"Magic Mike and Oceans 13. I think that's enough shirtless man and eye candy for one night, huh?"

Rose laughed and brought her pizza slice up to toast with Bella's slice. As they watched Channing Tatum dance around half naked, she asked "So, Swany, who's on your list?"

"What list?"

"Every woman has a list, Swan Face. A list of all the men she would ditch her husband or boyfriend to have one night of balls to the wall sex with." With that, Alice reached for the wine bottle and topped off everyone's glasses.

"Who is on your list?" Bella was vaguely familiar with the list, but she'd never given much thought to it.

"Channing Tatum, obviously, Mark Wahlberg, and Matt Damon. Individually or all together. I'm not gonna be picky about it," Rose said with a glint in her eyes.

"Matthew McConaughey, Brad Pitt, and Jeremy Renner," Alice said with a dreamy look in her eye. "And I would not go for a group activity. That's too much sharing. I want all the focus to be on me. I want to make the most of my one night, dammit."

Bella just laughed. As her friends watched her, she thought for a second and said, "Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, and Zac Efron."

"Two Avengers and some cougar bait! You go, Swany!" Rose reached over and gave Bella a high five. "Only my brother's girlfriend would want to sex up an Avenger."

Alice laughed. "I knew you named your dog Thor for a reason. What about women?"

The girls continued talking and drinking until well into the night.

_Edward's phone:_

8:58 p.m.

"Assward! Did you know that your girlfriend has a thing for Avengers?" – Ali

"What are you talking about?" – E

"Free ticket night and balls to the wall sex!" – Ali

"Ew. Are you drunk, Ali?" – E

"You wouldn't be saying ew if you knew what we were talking about." – Ali

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" – E

"Bella said that if you gave her a free pass she'd go les for Scarlet Johansson." – Ali

"What the fuck are you girls doing?" – E

"Ooohhh, Brad Pitt is so sexy with that tat on his hand in Oceans." – Ali

"Fucking hell." – E

"Dude, I think your wife is drunk off her ass." – E

"Yeah, she is. It's Girls' Nite. That's what they do." – J

"Where are you?" – E

"At Em's. I'm kicking his ass at Guitar Hero." – J

"Are the girls going to be okay?" – E

"Translation: Is Bella going to be taken care of?" – J

"Yes." – E

"Yes, Bell will be just fine." – J

11:05 p.m.

:::MMS::: (photo of Bella, Rosalie, and Alice asleep on the couch, all spooning each other)

"I love Girls' Nite." – Em

"I'm conflicted. Part of me knows that's hot. The other part remembers that 2/3 of that is made of my sisters." – E

"Sucks to be you! I'm gonna take Rosie home. Do you want me to drop Belly off at your house?" – Em

"I wish. Stuck at the hospital until 9 a.m. Is she gonna stay there or are you taking her home?" – E

"She's gonna stay crashed out where she is. Belly's not fun to wake up. She starts swinging when consciousness hits. Ali or J will drop her back at home tomorrow." – Em

"Thanks, man. Drive safe." – E

"Always do." – Em


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Two today since you're all so awesome._

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 12_

Wednesday

_Bella's phone:_

"Good morning, Baby. 'Just checking to see if you made it home okay." – E

"IBFOD: The only alcohol that doesn't give me a headache the next day is vodka. I think we polished off a bottle of Chianti each last night. The little one-legged, vampire leprechauns are doing a jig on my brain." – B

"I'm headed home from the hospital now. Do you need me to bring you anything?" – E

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. You go home and rest." – B

"If you think of anything you need, I'm just a call or a text away. Can't wait to see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 6:30." – E

"XOXO" – B

While Edward spent the day sleeping after he'd worked a 16-hour shift, Bella caught up on her chores and played with Thor and Loki. Her hangover eventually went away with the help of a McDonald's Big Mac, large coke, and 3 Advil tablets.

Soon, she heard both dogs pawing at the door. When she opened it, she saw Edward kneeling down, so he was eye-level with Thor and Loki.

Looking up at Bella's amused face, he asked, "I brought them something. Can they have it?"

When Bella nodded, Edward produced two gigantic rawhide chews from behind his back. Handing one to each dog, he watched as they grabbed them and ran off to different corners of the house. Edward stood up and dusted his hands on the legs of his jeans. Stepping forward, he walked into the house and pinned Bella between the door and his body. One kiss turned into several, and soon they were panting for breath.

Edward pulled back and buried his forehead in the crook of Bella's neck. Nuzzling her collarbone, he inhaled the scent of her perfume. "Tell me that we need to go on our date and not to your bedroom."

In a voice that was lower and more raspy than normal, Bella said softly, "We need to go on our date."

When they were in the car, Edward reached over and took Bella's hand in his. Bella squeezed Edward's hand and pulled it into her lap. "I want you to know that I do want to have sex with you. You just mean more to me than that. Sex is easy, and I like you enough to experience the hard with you."

Edward turned his head quickly to look at Bella, "Baby, I guarantee you I have 'the hard' for you to experience."

Bella laughed and jerked her hand free from his so she could smack him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, and I agree," Edward reached back and captured her hand again. "I barely remember the women that I had purely physical relationships with, and I don't want that kind of relationship with you. I want to experience more than sex with you, and, as much as I want you, I'm willing to wait. I'm not in a rush. I'm enjoying where we are and where I think we're going."

Bella pulled Edward's hand up and kissed the top of his hand. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, what kind of date are you taking me on?"

"I'm glad that you dressed casually. I'm sorry I forgot to say anything. I love that you're just ready for anything. I thought we could go get some dinner from Salty's on Alki and just walk down the beach and hang out."

"That sounds perfect. I'm glad that dating you isn't an ordeal," Bella said. When Edward laughed, she continued, "You know how some people make such a big deal out of dating? Every date is an occasion, and it just takes so much effort. Being with someone ends up being more about what you do and where you go than actually spending time to get to know one another. That's not to say that I don't enjoy the big stuff every once and a while. I just don't think it's necessary for it to be a huge hype every time."

"You mean you don't want to celebrate the anniversary of the first time we met, the first time we held hands, the first time we kissed, and all of the other first time's we'll eventually have?"

Bella laughed because she knew that he was making fun of Alice and Jasper's relationship. "I give Jasper a lot of credit because he remembers all of those anniversaries and always makes Alice feel special, but I would just feel overwhelmed by all of that."

"Good because I'm just not that kind of guy. While it is very important to me that you feel special and cared for, I would fail miserably if I had to throw you a ticker tape parade every other month for something." Edward thought about it for a second and added, "Alice would probably love a ticker tape parade. I should tell Jasper."

What Edward really enjoyed about his time with Bella was that he could talk to her about anything. She wasn't easily offended, and she had a great sense of humor. He didn't feel as if he had to censor himself or be cautious about his words or stories. He could tell her anything, and she didn't judge him. It was easy and natural for them to laugh together, and it made being with her effortless.

Bella was used to spending time with and talking to me. She was in the restaurant industry, and she spent most of her day every day surrounded by mostly men. What made her time with Edward special was all of the little things that he did that made her feel like the most important girl in the world. It was everything from the way he brought a jacket on their walk in case she got cold to the way he let her order almost everything on the menu just because she was curious. Bella knew from experience that not every relationship was like this, and she thanked every lucky star she had for bringing him into her life.

Thursday

Edward was at the nurse's station filling out some of his charts when he felt a hand on his forearm. Glancing from his chart to the hand on his arm, he took a step to the left and away from the offensive forearm grabber.

"Yes, Ms. Mallory. How can I help you?"

Not one to be deterred, Lauren edged closer and put her hand back on Edward's arm. "I was actually hoping that there might be something I could help you with."

Taking another step away, Edward closed his clipboard and handed it to Shelley. "I don't need any of the help you are offering, Ms. Mallory. Please go back to the patients who actually need your assistance. Thank you."

When Lauren left with a pout and a huff, Edward looked down at Shelley who was laughing at him. "Do I send some kind of signal that says to accost me? I'm doing my best to give the 'fuck off' vibe to Lauren, Jessica, and Irina, but they don't get it."

Shelley just shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. You can't be subtle with stupid."

Edward sighed heavily and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that Alice sent him a picture. Opening it up, he saw a photo of Bella that made his jaw drop. Bella obviously didn't know that Alice was taking a picture of her. She was looking in the mirror and putting diamond studs in her ears and laughing at something. Scrolling down, Alice's message said, "Playing Bella Barbie. Brother Bear, I have to say that if I ever decided to switch teams, I'd fight you for this hottie with a body."

Just as Edward was about to send a reply back, his phone buzzed again with a message from Rose. Her photo was a little less subtle than Alice's. She took a picture of Bella's silhouette, showing the soft curve of her breasts down to her hips and rounded ass. Edward suppressed a groan and felt his pants tighten a little. Thankful that he was wearing his white coat, Edward walked back to his office quickly.

Once his door was closed behind him, he text his sisters back.

"I'm at work until 11 p.m. and I can't get into XXClusive to see her looking like that. You guys suck." – E

"Actually, I have it on good authority that Bella sucks…she swallows too." – Rose

"FUCKING HELL, ROSE!" – E

"Haha, you got shouty all caps and exclamation points, Rose. It's not just me anymore." – Ali

"What? I just thought you might like to know that little tidbit of information about your girlfriend." – Rose

"Oh! You also might appreciate knowing that your girlfriend signed up for advanced yoga again with me. She's quite bendy." – Ali

"Do you find some sort of sick, twisted enjoyment in furthering my case of blue balls?" – E

"Payback is a bitch, Assward!" – Ali

"That's what you get for leaving us out and not talking to your sisters about stuff that's going on in your life!" – Rose

"You didn't honestly think that we weren't going to do anything to you for not telling us that you were dating Bella." – Ali

"Hey! You're not planning to do anything to Bella are you? Leave her alone you two." – E

"We got to play Bella Barbie. That was our vengeance on both of you." – Ali

"Have fun with your blue balls, brother!" – Rose

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" – E

About an hour later, Edward was at the nurse's station again conferring with two of his colleagues, Dr. Tyler Crowley and Dr. Michael Newton, on their patients. As he looked at the charts they'd given him, he heard Tyler gasp and Mike groan.

"Is it my birthday? I think it's my birthday and that's the best present ever," Tyler said.

"Fuck you. I think that word is out that I work here, and that gorgeous piece came looking for me," Mike said.

Rolling his eyes, Edward heard the familiar cadence of heels and looked up. There was Bella in all her glory walking down the hallway at the hospital. He'd spent enough time at the mall carrying Alice's bags to know that she was wearing a bandage dress and cropped jacket with the sexiest pair of shoes he'd seen on her.

Bella knew that the two other doctors with Edward were checking her out, but she paid them no mind. Walking straight up to Edward, she smiled and stopped when she stood in front of him.

"Hey Baby. To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise?" Edward said, as he reached out and ran his fingers through the hair framing her face.

Lifting the package in her hand, Bella said, "I brought you dinner. It was my excuse to come see you before I head to the office."

Taking the package from her, Edward peered at the contents. "Chicken pot pie? You're awesome."

"And mudslide cookies. Try not to eat the whole bag full at one time." Bella smirked and put her hands on the lapels of his white coat. Leaning forward, she placed her lips against his ear and whispered, "You have scrubs at home, right?"

When Edward nodded, Bella pulled back and gave Edward a once over from head to toe. Looking in his eyes, she winked and said, "Good to know."

She bit her bottom lip and turned on her toes to walk back down the hallway. She knew that the other doctors were watching her walk down the hall, and she wasn't afraid to add a little extra sway to her hips. Let them be jealous of Edward, she thought. He deserved to win the sword fight.

When Bella was in the elevator, Tyler and Mike put their tongues back in their mouths and looked at Edward.

"Dude! Who is that?!"

"Does she have a sister?"

Edward just laughed. "My notes are on your charts. I'm taking my dinner break."

Edward ignored his stammering colleagues and turned his back to walk to his office. He had dinner to enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: On a roll today. Stories aren't pre-planned. I free write and have the time. 'Not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following!_

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 13_

_Bella's phone:_

"You're the best girlfriend EVER." – E

"Enjoyed the chicken pot pie and mudslide cookies?" – B

"Yes, but I enjoyed the visit by my sexy as hell girlfriend more. If that's what your arsenal looks like when you compete with the women at XXClusive, does it make me a perv if I want to see what else you have?" – E

"No. It makes you a man. I'm sure you'd also love to see the power panty arsenal." – B

"I'm intrigued. You have my undivided attention. Please go on." – E

"Perv. When I go into important meetings, I make sure to wear sexy underwear to make me feel more powerful and confident." – B

"Our date tomorrow has now been changed to an important meeting. Bring your power panties." – E

"Do you have to work on Saturday?" – B

"Since I've been pulling the bitch shifts, I got the weekend off. Don't have to report back until Monday at 6 a.m." – E

"No pressure, but if you want to, you can pack a bag and bring it over to my place. We can have a quiet dinner in and watch a movie. Might even let you round a couple of bases and scoot closer to a home run." – B

"Fuck yeah, I'll be there with my bags. Shit, I see Crowley and Newton hovering outside of my door." – E

"Are those the two drs that were checking out my ass earlier?" – B

"Yeah. Almost had to stab the bastards for drooling over my woman." – E

"Let them be jealous, Babe. You know you're the only dr I was checking out. You look very hot in scrubs btw." – B

"IEFOD: If I could live in any piece of clothing, it would be my scrubs. They're the most comfortable, so I wear them even when I don't have surgery because suits take too much work." – E

"I love your work uniform." – B

"I love your XXClusive uniform." – E

"You'll love my power panties more." – B

"Evil woman." – E

"You love it." – B

"I do. Sorry, Baby, but I better go. Crowley and Newton are still outside hovering." – E

"Good luck with that. XOXO." – B

Edward opened his office door and came face to face with Tyler and Mike. "Can I help you?"

"Seriously, Edward. Who was the hot chick?" Tyler said as they followed him down the hallway like little puppies"

"Come on, man. You can't just dangle eye candy in front of us like that and not give us anything. What's her name?" Mike and Tyler flanked Edward as they came up to the nurse's station where Jessica, Lauren, and Irina were filing.

Using their audience to his advantage, Edward said, "That was my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

"How did you meet her? You've only been here for a month. Does she have any friends? Sisters? Are they hot too?" Mike asked.

"My sisters introduced us, and no she doesn't have any sisters. That's all you're getting, so drop it."

"Well at least tell us this much, is it serious?" Tyler said.

Edward turned and said in a low, slightly dangerous voice, "Yes. It's very serious, now back the fuck off my girlfriend."

With that, Edward left the nurse's station and went to check on his patients. Maybe now the grabby nurses would leave him alone.

On Friday evening, Edward pulled up to Bella's house and knocked on the door. When he heard her yell that it was open, he walked in and bent down to give each dog their treat. Placing his bag on the foot of the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw Bella at the stove stirring something in a pan. Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on her waist.

Trailing kisses down the side of her neck, he said softly, "Hi. I missed you."

Bella turned the heat down on the stove, Bella turned around and put her arms around Edward's neck. Kissing him firmly on the lips, she pulled back after a few seconds and said, "Don't want to burn dinner."

Looking over her shoulder, Edward sniffed. "Smells delicious. What did you make?"

"Simple Pasta Pomodoro with Caesar Salad and Garlic Bread. Nothing fancy. Can you take the salad and the bread to the table while I dish out the pasta?"

"Sure," Edward took the bread basket and two bowls of salad and placed it on the table. "Anything that isn't a hot pocket, Hungry Man frozen dinner, or Chinese take-out is fancy to me."

"Is that what you live off of when your mom and I don't bring you food?"

"Pretty much. Oh, there's pop tarts and microwave burritos too. Once and a while I order pizza."

Bella put the bowls of pasta down and sat next to Edward at the table. "You're a doctor. You know that's not healthy."

"I'm a shit cook. My mom tried to teach us, but only Alice managed to pick up a little bit of skill in the kitchen. Rose and I are terrible." Edward picked up his fork and dug in. "I am so glad that I found a woman that is a miracle in the kitchen. This is so much better than anything in the frozen food aisle at the supermarket."

When they were done with dinner, Edward helped Bella clean up the kitchen. From his experience growing up, he knew that even though he couldn't make a meal to save his life, he was an expert at loading a dishwasher efficiently. Following Bella into the living room, he settled on the couch. Before Bella could sit down next to him, two large, furry blurs beat her and settled on his lap.

Before he realized what was going on, Edward found himself surrounded on all sides by dog. Looking around, he saw that Thor had settled on his lap, and Loki was pressed up against his side. "What the hell just happened?"

Bella just laughed. "They think they're little. They like to cuddle."

Edward wiggled his arms out from underneath the mounds of dog and said, "Little?! These are the most monstrous dogs I've ever seen."

"They don't know that they're big. They still think they're puppies." Bella tapped Loki and Thor on the butt and they hopped down onto the floor. "You keep bringing them snacks, and now they love you and want to cuddle."

"Big ass cuddle monsters," Edward mumbled as Bella settled into his side. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he said, "I like cuddling with you much more."

"Good because I like cuddling with you," Bella grabbed the remote and switched her television over to NetFlix. As they went through the movies, she said, "Do you ever wonder why we never noticed each other at Rose and Alice's weddings?"

"I know why I never noticed you," Edward said, running his fingers through Bella's hair. "I was so consumed with school that I was more concerned with getting out of there and back to campus than anyone at the wedding. I honestly don't remember much about their weddings, and I feel really bad about that. They're my sisters. I was a horrible brother. I can't even remember the days they got married."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Very little. Rose got married right when I started my clinicals, so I think I was in Seattle for less than 24 hours before I had to get on a flight back to start my next rotation. Alice got married right before finals week, and I was more concerned with passing my classes that I had notecards in my jacket pocket." Edward turned and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead. "What about you? You don't remember my sexy ass?"

Bella nudged Edward in the gut. "I remember they pointed you out to me, but I feel like I worked their weddings more than attend them. My companies catered their weddings, and it meant so much to me that they trusted me with the most special days of their lives that I didn't want anything to go wrong. I spent the whole time running around checking on everything that I don't think I sat down at all during the reception."

"Do you think that if we did pay attention and meet that we would've ended up like this?"

Bella thought about it and said, "No. I wasn't in a place where I could've been a good girlfriend. I had just come out of my relationship with James, and I was still broken. I would've come to you damaged, and only I could heal myself from that. I needed to be whole for you. You deserve that, and I was so focused on building my career that I wouldn't have given you the time of day anyway."

"Me too. I was so concerned with myself that I was too selfish to be in a relationship. You deserved better than me being preoccupied and self-absorbed. If we did notice each other, I probably would've just turned it into sex and that's it." Edward leaned rest his cheek on Bella's head and watched as she aimlessly flipped through selections. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Bella laughed and looked up at Edward. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah, and I'm actually not nervous about it either. I'm surprisingly calm and genuinely want to know. I'm kind of scared of myself right now to be honest." Edward put a hand to his chest and chuckled a little.

Bella sat up and swung one of her legs on the couch to rest over Edward's. "I don't think I want a wedding. After going through that experience with Rose and Alice's weddings, I think I want to elope. I don't want to worry about the food being good or being disappointed if it's not. I don't want my friends to have to work if they come either. I just want to get married and enjoy the celebration of marrying my husband. Have you ever thought about what you want? Do guys do that?"

"No. I've never thought about it, and I figured I would just leave it up to my future wife." Edward felt the butterflies rise up in his chest and pulled Bella to him so she was straddling his lap. "I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I'm asking you if you think that you could marry me some day."

Bella bit her bottom lip and settled her forehead on his. "I'm not saying I'll marry you soon, but I think someday I will."

Edward sighed and felt the butterflies flutter away. "I like someday."

"Me too." Bella pushed her forehead into his a little more firmly and whispered, "So, Dr. Cullen, what do you say we forget about that movie and round a few of those bases?"

"Fuck yes! You are by far the most awesome girlfriend ever," Edward hitched Bella's legs around his waist and stood up. Following her directions, he made it to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He didn't want the gigantic cuddle monsters to encroach on his base running. This was his time with his girl, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Edward woke up to something nudging his hip. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, and found the source of the nudging. There was a large dog head resting on the side of the bed. Putting his head back down, Edward heard Thor's tail start thumping on the ground. Edward turned and wrapped his arm tightly against Bella's waist and buried his face in the back of her neck.

Mumbling, he said, "Thor, I will give you a million treats if you go away right now."

That only made the thumping faster, and instead of another nudge to the hip, he got a cold, wet nose to the back of his neck. "What the fuck?!"

Bella started shaking with laughter. Feeling sorry for her poor boyfriend, she reluctantly sat up and looked at Thor and Loki on Edward's side of the bed. "Calm down, boys. I'll go get your breakfast. Leave Edward alone."

As Bella got up and led the dogs back downstairs for breakfast, Edward lay back down and buried himself in her bed for a few more seconds. He breathed in the scent of her laundry detergent and her lotion and smiled. Being in her bed was like being surrounded by her, and he loved it. Looking around the room, he noticed how clean and organized everything was. She didn't have a lot of clutter or a lot of the frilly things that other women liked. Everything was put together and had its place.

Standing up, Edward stretched and realized how rested he felt. He hadn't had such a good night of rest in a long time. Pulling on a tee shirt over his boxers, Edward walked downstairs just in time to see Bella usher the dogs outside, closing the door behind them. Grabbing her around the waist, Edward swung her up and sat her on the counter.

"Good morning," Edward said. Nuzzling her neck, he relished in how warm and soft she was in the morning. "That was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

"Me too." Running her fingers through his hair, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. "I like having you here in my house. That's weird for me. I usually like being alone. Just me and the dogs."

"It's not weird when you find the right person to share your life with." Edward closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. "Do you have to do anything today?"

"Jake took the weekend at the restaurants, so I'm free. Is there anything you needed or wanted to do?" Bella felt Edward's fingers slide under her tank top and run along her back.

"I just want to spend time with you. Think we should call Ali and Rose to see if they want to do something? That way they'll stop torturing us because they feel excluded and neglected."

"I do actually feel bad about that. I'm spending so much time with you that I don't see them as much." Bella reached down and picked up her phone from the counter next to her. Conferencing Rose and Alice, she put the speaker phone on.

"Swany! It's so fucking early!"

"Swan Face, do you know what time it is?!"

"Wake up call for Blonde Barbie and Pixie Stick." Edward pulled his face from Bella's neck and spoke first.

"Assward? Wait. This is Swan Face's number!"

"Holy shit! You had fun, sexy times, didn't you?!"

"None of your business. I told you, you were nosy bitches," Edward said.

"You still sound crabby. That means you still have a raging case of blue balls. What's wrong with you, Swany? I told you that you needed a good, hard fuck. I can't help the helpless, honey."

Bella felt her entire body blush, and Edward started shaking with laughter. "Worry about your own sex life, Rose."

"Her sex life is hot and healthy, Belly. Do you want me to show Edward some of the tricks I learned from the most recent issue of Playboy?" Emmett asked from the background.

"Fuck no! Keep it to yourself. I don't need to hear what you do to my sister," Edward said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now, Bell, you could always ask Ali to teach you how to do that thing she does with her tongue. She is a small wonder, I'll tell you that," Jasper said from the background of Alice's phone.

"Baby, I take it back. I don't want to spend the day with them. Hang up the phone." Edward made a grab for it, but Bella held it out of his reach.

"Assward, shut up. You know you love us. There's a sale at-" Alice was cut off by three male voices shouting "No!"

"I have a box pass to the Mariners' game today. Want to go watch some baseball?" Emmett chimed in.

"We could call Mom and Dad to see if they want to go. Dad likes baseball," Edward said.

"Game is at 1 p.m. today. Meet there at noon?" Rose said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call mom and dad," Alice offered.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Bella hung up the phone. Edward laughed and buried his face in Bella's cleavage. "You know if you marry me you marry all of them."

Bella placed her hands on Edward's cheeks and brought his gaze to hers. Squeezing his cheeks, she smiled and said, "I think you might be worth it."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 14_

After a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, Edward and Bella got ready to meet everyone at Safeco Field for the baseball game. They found themselves standing side by side in Bella's small bathroom. While Bella was putting on her make-up, Edward brushed his teeth. They stood in silence with their eyes meeting in the mirror every few seconds.

After Edward rinsed his mouth of toothpaste, he turned to face Bella. Leaning his hip against the sink, he put his hands on her hips and brought her to him. Looking in her eyes, he said softly, "I love you."

The brightest smile lit up Bella's face. Putting down her mascara, she said, "I love you too. I didn't expect this or expect you, but I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Edward said before he kissed her.

When they finally pulled a part, Bella looked down at her make-up case and sighed. "Damn. I can't remember if I put mascara on both eyes or just one."

Edward just laughed. Giving Bella a playful slap on the ass, he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and let the dogs out.

About five minutes after they got in the car and started on their way to the field, Bella's cell phone started to ring.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs. We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks…"_

"Hi Jakey."

"Bells, we had a small situation from last night brought to our attention this morning by Mrs. MacFarlane. I hate to interrupt your day with Dr. Feel Good, but I think you need to know what went down."

"I have a few minutes. Where do I need to be?"

"Your office at Aria. I'm sorry, hon."

"Comes with the territory. I'll see you soon."

Turning to Edward, Bella said, "I'm so sorry, Babe. Can we make a pit stop at Aria? There's something I need to handle."

Changing lanes, Edward said, "Of course. We have lots of time. Do what you need to do."

When they got to the restaurant, Bella had Edward follow her to her office.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait outside at the bar or something? I'll be fine," Edward said as Jacob walked in the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Feel-,uh, Cullen. I didn't mean to interrupt your day. The issue isn't confidential, so you're welcome to stay and watch your girl work if you'd like," Jacob said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Edward extended his hand toward Jacob. "Thanks, and please, call me Edward."

Jacob shook Edward's hand and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch in the corner. Turning to Bella, he said, "Like I told you, Mrs. MacFarlane called a couple of hours ago. She was in last night with her lady friends, and she wanted to let me know about an issue with our valets."

Bella plopped herself down in her chair, and ran her hand through her hair. "Tell me they didn't damager her car."

"No, they didn't damage it per se." Jacob was trying hard to suppress his laughter and ended up choking a little.

"Then what? Were they rude to her? Who was it?" Bella could see that Jacob was trying to stay composed, and that only intrigued her more. "Spit it out, Jakey."

"Seth took care of Mrs. MacFarlane's car. She remembered him because she called him the tall, young handsome fellow with the pointy hair. Apparently, when she got in her car last night, there was a noxious odor."

"From what? Where did they park the car?"

"Not from what, honey. From whom."

Understanding flooded Bella's brain and her eyes closed. "Is he here?"

"I called him in. He's waiting outside."

"SETH! GET IN HERE!"

Edward watched as a tall guy in his early twenties walked in the door and stood in front of Bella's desk with his head hanging in shame. Still not understanding quite what was happening, Edward watched as Bella stared at Seth.

"Seth, did you take care of Mrs. MacFarlane's car last night? Just answer me yes or no." Bella's voice was calm and her eyes were cool on Seth. She liked him as an employee and as a person. He reminded her of a little puppy dog, but he was young. His age and youth often showed in his behavior and decision-making abilities.

"Yes." Seth's voice was quiet but clear. He'd been working for Bella long enough to know that he needed to follow instructions and do what he was told. He'd seen her mad at other employees before, and her demeanor right now was eerily familiar.

"Do you know who Mrs. MacFarlane is?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that she's one of our most valued guests. She's supported us from day one, and constantly brings us new business. Regardless, she is a guest, and we should be treating all of our guests with respect and hospitality. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why the HELL would you pass gas in her car before you returned it to her?! What part of that act is showing respect and hospitality to anyone?!" Bella's voice was raised, but she was still sitting.

Seth looked at Jacob for help. When he didn't get any, he started to stammer. "Uh…um…Am I still supposed to be answering only in yes or no?"

This made Bella stand up. Walking around her desk, she stood in front of Seth and leaned back against the desk so she wasn't in the poor boy's face. "Answer the question."

"I. I just. I couldn't help it. It just…happened." Seth's hands were starting to wring themselves in his pockets and he was shifting his weight from left to right.

"And when it did, then what? You thought it was okay to return the car to her and let the woman who just spent over a thousand dollars at our restaurant sit in your fart?!"

At this point, both Jacob and Edward's eyes were watering. Their faces were turning red and they were either choking or coughing to keep from laughing at the poor, young boy.

Knowing that Bella really did expect an answer, Seth dropped his head again and said, "I didn't think it would smell bad."

"I don't care if your gas smells like flowers! You don't pass gas in a guest's car ever! There will never, ever be a time when that is acceptable."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously!" Bella walked back around her desk and sat down. Lowering her voice from the shouting she was doing before, she said, "Seth. I pay you to use your brain. Not your ass. I need you to think before you do things."

"I will. I promise. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Seth brought his eyes back to Bella's. "What can I do to make it right?"

"Never, ever do that again. I will call Mrs. MacFarlane and deal with the situation. You need to work on your thinking skills, buddy. Since you're here, go help Embry scrub the mats in behind the bar."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sorry."

When Seth left the office and closed the door, Jacob and Edward let out the guffaws that they'd been holding in. Soon, Bella joined them. Placing her head in her hands, she said, "I can't believe this. This is the utter ridiculousness that is my job sometimes."

After Bella had called Mrs. MacFarlane to personally apologize and offer to host dinner for her next Ladies' Night, she left the restaurant in Jacob's capable hands. As they started on their way to Safeco Field again, Edward looked over at Bella. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand.

"This has been the most fun day off I've ever had. Thanks, Baby."

Yanking her hand from his, Bella punched Edward's shoulder. "Shut up, Dr. Feel Good."

"You just say the words, and I'll show you Dr. Feel Good, Baby." Edward bit his bottom lip, narrowed his eyes, and wiggled his eyebrows, giving Bella and overly exaggerated sultry look.

Bella just laughed and grabbed his hand and put it back in her lap. "God, I love you, you crazy man."

When they got up to the box that Emmett had reserved, they joined Carlisle and Esme. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Bella sat down next to Carlisle and looked out at the field.

"I hear you're a fan of America's greatest pass time."

"I never was much of a player, but I'm one hell of a fan." Carlisle chuckled. "What about you? I've had to stitch you up enough to know you're not one for sports. Are you fan?"

"I'm familiar with it. My dad's a big sports guy, so he would always want me to watch the games with him. I never got into it like he did. I just watched because I wanted to spend time with him."

As Carlisle and Bella talked about the sport, Esme joined her son at the small buffet table that was set-up along the side of the room.

"Love looks good on you, son."

Edward's head snapped up, and he looked at his mother with surprise in his eyes. "How did you know? I just told her this morning."

"I'm your mother, Edward. I know everything." At Edward's questioning glance, she added, "Yes, I even know about the itch scratchers in college. I'm glad you found one worth holding on to."

"I wasn't looking for her, mom. She just happened to show up and be right there. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it's real, and I think that one day I'll wake up and my life will be back to the solitude that it used to be." Picking up a pretzel from the warmer, Edward squirted some mustard on it.

"The best things in life are the ones that you don't have to hunt for. They come into your life because they were meant to, not because you forced them in."

Edward smiled and pulled his mom into a hug. "You always know the right thing to say."

As he rest his cheek on her hair, he breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of his mother's perfume. Before things could get any more sentimental, Emmett burst through the door.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you for your patience! I hope all of the mothers had a great day yesterday. I know I did. :)_

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 15_

Everyone had arrived in time to see the players doing their warm-ups on the field. Alice and Rose sat down on the couch next to Bella and looked down at the field. From their box, they had the perfect view of the jumbotron. The camera was panning the players on the field and slowed down as the players started to do their stretches.

"God I love baseball," Rose said. "Football players wear so many pads, you get an obstructed view of basically everything. But baseball…Look at those pants on those fine asses."

"Amen, sister. Amen," Alice said as she held up her hand to high five Rose, while Bella just giggled.

The boys, who had been grabbing beers from the bar, noticed their women fixated on the screen. They all looked at the camera angle on the outfielders' butts, as they stretched, and yelled, "Hey!"

"I believe we all came here to watch baseball, not ogle the baseball players' butts," Jasper said calmly.

"Added bonus," Rose said without shifting her gaze.

"Why else do you think we agreed to come?" Alice said. "Did you really think we came because we enjoyed viewing the sport?"

"Come on, boys. Don't lie and tell us that you only watch football for the sport. We know you love football and basketball more than baseball because those two sports have cheerleaders and this one doesn't," Bella said as she watched Dustin Ackley stretch his hamstrings.

Emmett looked at Edward and punched his shoulder. "You promised you wouldn't tell! Bro code!"

"I didn't!"

Now Rose pulled her gaze from Ackley's ass to look at her husband. With a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her face, she asked, "Tell me what, honey?"

"Uh…" Emmett looked at his friends and his father-in-law for help.

"Son, you really need to learn the art of control and restraint," Carlisle said. Clapping Emmett on the shoulder, he walked away and went to sit next to his wife.

Jasper elbowed Edward and whispered, "$50 says she throws something at him."

Edward eyed his sister and whispered back, "You're on. $50 says she withholds sex."

"I'm waiting, Sweetheart," Rose said as she stood up slowly from the couch and crossed her arms under her breasts. She knew what she was doing. She pushed her breasts up and forward a little and watched as Emmett's eyes went back and forth between her cleavage and her eyes.

"I…uh…I may have told Edward that I went to practice to watch the cheerleaders jump around, not play with grown men all day."

Rose sauntered over to her husband and pointed her finger into his meaty chest. "That's great, Babe. You can enjoy all the cheerleaders you want this week because you won't be enjoying me."

"But Rosie! I'm not touching them! I don't even talk to them. I was just appreciating them the way that you were appreciating Ackley's ass!" Emmett whined.

Rose just laughed. "Emmett, do you really think that I'm mad about you ogling the cheerleaders? I could care less about you watching those plastic blow-up dolls bounce around on the field. I'm irritated that you felt like you couldn't tell me or that you had to hide something from me. Stop underestimating me, Em."

Sighing heavily, Emmett hung his head. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I should know you're a much cooler, more awesomer wife than that."

"You should," Rose said. "But you're still not getting any this week."

Edward snickered and held out his hand. "Pay up, bitch!"

Jasper muttered a few choice words and dug out his wallet. Slapping the money in Edward's hand, he heard Alice yell, "Jazzy!"

"Shit…Yes, Darlin'. Would you like a beverage?"

"No I don't want a beverage! Jazzy, what did I tell you about gambling?! You suck at it! You always lose, and you waste all of your allowance every week making stupid bets with these idiots!"

Edward, who had just taken a sip of his beer, started choking. Coughing and laughing at the same time, he tried to catch his breath. Emmett was laughing just as hard and said, "Dude, you get an allowance?"

"Of course he does! If I didn't ration his funds, he would end up making all kinds of stupid bets with you and Edward. As it is, I could probably have a whole third closet worth of stuff for all the money he's lost to you two."

"Third closet, Ali?" Bella said with her eyebrow raised.

"Don't judge me, Swan Face." Alice stalked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of chilled white wine.

Edward went to stand at the glass to look down on the field. Walking up behind him, Bella looked quickly to make sure that no one was watching them. When she was sure that they were all preoccupied, she ran her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. With one cheek firmly in each hand, she squeezed.

"Definitely better than Ackley's," she murmured up into his ear.

Edward leaned his forehead into the cool glass in front of him and groaned. "You're killing me, woman."

"But what a good way to go, huh?" Bella gave one last squeeze and let go.

Edward just shook his head back and forth and reached behind him. Pulling her out from behind him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her into his side. Resting his cheek on the top of Bella's head, they watched the rest of warm-ups quietly.

From her spot on one of the big chairs, Esme leaned over to whisper in Carlisle's ear. "Look at our son. The sparkle in his eyes is back. When was the last time he was this happy?"

"Probably back in high school when he got his college acceptance letter," Carlisle bent and placed a kiss on Esme's forehead. "They're good together, those two."

"They are. Part of me worries that they found happiness together so quickly because I'm their mom and I want to protect them. But then I think about who they are, and I know they won't hurt each other."

"They will, Es. They're young and in love. They will hurt each other. Never intentionally, but it will happen. They'll drive each other nuts and make each other mad. But it'll only make the love run deeper, just like it did for us. The best we can do for our kids is to let them forge their own paths and be there for them when they need us."

"How did you get to be so wise, Carlisle Cullen?" Esme said, looking up into the crystal blue eyes of her husband of almost 40 years.

"I've spent most of my life with the best woman who has taught me so much. She makes me a better man, and I'm thankful every day that she still loves me and wants to keep growing old with me." Carlisle leaned down and kissed his wife soundly on the lips.

Looking over, Emmett saw his in-laws in a passionate kiss. "Ah! Virgin eyes!"

Everyone turned and saw Emmett with his big hands over his eyes.

"After all the porn you've watched, you have the least virginized eyes of all of us," Jasper said.

Rose rolled her eyebrows and explained, "Em has issues with parents kissing. It scandalizes him."

Carlisle laughed. "Emmett, if parents don't kiss, where do you think you came from?"

"I was hatched! Rose was hatched! We were all hatched!"

That set the room off to even more laughter.

"You're not a bird or a reptile, dumbass!" Edward said. Walking over, he leaned over the couch next to Emmett and added, "I've met your parents. In fact, I completely forgot about that time I caught them sneaking into the coat check room at your rehearsal dinner."

"What?! No way! Go in-laws!" Rose said with a smile.

"Take that back! My parents would not have done that," Emmett said like a petulant child.

"They would have and they did. I promise. I would not lie about something this good. It was right after they served dessert. I got up to find the bathroom, and I saw them getting all handsy and falling into the coat check room. Why do you think I left without my coat that night? Everyone deserves their own healthy sex lives. I just don't need for it to be happening in and around my clothes." Edward shrugged and put his empty beer bottle down on the table.

"That's why you lost the Calvin Klein jacket?! You intentionally left it behind because you didn't want to risk getting it back with Emmett's dad's jizz on it?!" Alice said, more concerned with the jacket than what she'd just said about Emmett's parents.

"Fuck, Alice! Don't talk about my dad and jizz in the same sentence! Goddamnit, I need more beer," Emmett stood up and quickly walked to the bar.

"Hmmm, it's a good thing we didn't choose the coat closet that night. Good call on the janitor's closet, Es," Carlisle said as all eyes went to him and Esme.

"Holy shit! Who didn't fornicate at my rehearsal dinner?!" Emmett said in anguish.

"I didn't," Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"On that subject-"

"Shut up, Rose. We are not talking about that right now," Bella said before her friend could finish.

"Why not? We talked about my parents doing it. We talked about Rose's parents doing it. It's an appropriate segway into why the two of you aren't doing it," Emmett said, happy that they were done talking about parents having sex.

"We have the rest of our lives to do it. Why rush it?" Edward said. When he realized that his mouth was faster than his brain. He closed his eyes. "Shit. Sorry, Baby."

Before Edward even finished apologizing to Bella, Rose and Alice started squealing.

"The rest of your lives?"

"Did you guys talk about marriage?"

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Did you say the L-word?"

"When did you say the L-word?"

"How did he tell you?"

"Did he do a good job?"

"Do I need to kick is ass?"

"If you talked about marriage, did he propose?"

"Where's the ring?"

"Did he not do it right? Are you sure you don't want me to kick his ass?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Can I take out the folio I have on your wedding now?"

"ANSWER US!" they both yelled at the same time.

It was at that moment that the announcer got on the loud speaker to let everyone know that it was time for the singing of the National Anthem. As everyone in the stadium stood up and faced the flag, Bella turned around to face the glass. "God bless America!"

By the middle of the game, everyone had resigned themselves to the fact that the Mariners weren't going to beat the Yankees. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were still watching in the game, but Esme, Rose, Alice, and Bella were huddled in the corner talking about everything except for baseball.

When Rose and Alice were looking at some online sale on Alice's iPad, Bella sat with Esme. "Mama, what are some of Edward's favorite comfort foods?"

Esme thought for a moment. "For breakfast, his favorites were always blueberry and cream cheese stuffed French toast and cinnamon sticky buns. For lunch, he always liked fresh roast turkey sandwiches with cranberry relish. At dinner, he always requested lasagna and pot roast. For dessert, he likes peanut butter cookies and peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream."

Bella nodded and put all of those things to memory. Before she could ask another question, Rose and Alice jumped up from their couch and jumped on Esme and Bella. Squishing onto the same couch as them, Alice shoved her iPad in Bella's lap. "Swan Face, do you like this dress?"

Looking at the iPad, she saw it was pulling up the Vera Wang website. Rolling her eyes, Bella shoved the iPad back at Alice. "Ali, I don't need a wedding dress."

Alice pouted. "But Edward said..."

"Oh hell." Bella twisted her body and threw her arms around her friend. Squeezing tightly, she said loudly enough for Rose to hear, "I didn't say that I'm not going to marry your brother. He didn't ask me yet, and we're not in a rush. We're enjoying where we are right now and how things are moving."

Alice wrapped her small arms around Bella and squeezed back tightly. "I just love you so much, and I love my brother so much, even if he is a big Assward. I just want you to be my sister for real."

"I don't need to marry Edward to be your real sister. We've always been sisters," Bella said.

Rose got up and sat down in Esme's lap so she could be closer to Bella. Wrapping her arms on the other side of Bella and squeezed. "I felt left out of the love."

The guys looked back at the women. Emmett and Jasper mumbled at the same time, "Hot."

Edward shook his head. "Still conflicted. Damnit. That would be so much hotter if 2/3 of you weren't my sisters."

_A/N: Quick poll - Is there interest if I were to write another story after I finish this one?_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you for all of your support! _

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 16_

A few weeks later…

_Bella's phone:_

"IEFOD: I have a phobia of slugs. When I was little, I went running around in the yard early in the morning after it had rained and stepped on a slug with my bare feet. Slug guts squished through my toes, and now I'm scarred forever." – E

"IBFOD: I despise chewing gum in any flavor other than mint. Fruit flavored gum is the most vile thing on the planet. It's so sugary and fake, and it's no wonder people's teeth rot from chewing that stuff." – B

"Have Thor and Loki been doing a good job taking care of you? I'm sorry I haven't had much time for us in the last few days. Mike comes back from vacation tomorrow, so I won't have to live at the hospital anymore." – E

"The boys miss you too. Maybe it's all the treats you sneak them when you think I'm not looking. I know you don't choose to work all those hours, and I know you do your best for the kids and their parents. That's what matters." – B

"You matter more. I miss you so much." – E

"I miss you so much too. Once Mike comes back, will we have more sleepovers?" – B

"Hell yeah. I still have to show you the art of the living room fort." – E

"I'll have the pillows and blankets ready. What time do you think you'll be by tomorrow?" – B

"My shift finishes at 10 a.m. I can be at your place by 10:30. I'll wait with the boys until you get home." – E

"I like the sound of that." – B

"Me too. Gotta go, Baby. I'm getting paged. Love you." – E

"Love you. XOXO." – B

Later that day, Bella walked into Jasper's office with a picnic basket in her hands. Looking up with surprise on his face, Jasper asked, "Well, hello there, Bell. To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you my emergency appointment?"

Bella felt herself blush. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I bribed your secretary with lunch and a box of chocolate truffles to squeeze me in during your lunch hour. I brought you your favorite pulled pork sandwich with coleslaw and ultimate brownies."

"You sure do know the way to a man's heart, honey. What's so important that you couldn't just call me and had to come see me at my office like this?" Jasper sat down on the couch and patted his hand next to him.

Bella sat next to Jasper and started pulling out the contents of the basket. "I just need a sounding board, and you're the most objective friend I've got."

Jasper chuckled and said, "That means that this is about Edward. I understand. Alice and Rose are too personally invested and don't quite know when to reserve their opinions."

"Exactly! I feel a little bad because I'm not going to them with this, and that's against the laws of sisterhood." Bella took out a thermos and unscrewed the cap. "Sweet tea."

"Would you like to set-up a standing appointment with me at noon at least three times a week? That's my professional recommendation as your doctor."

"I'll think about it, Dr. Whitlock." Bella got a fork and held her container of coleslaw in her hand. "I guess I just want to know that I'm not crazy. Sometimes it feels like I haven't been the one living my life for the past month and a half. Every single thing that's happened with Edward and I feels so surreal. I find myself wondering if it's normal to have found happiness with so little effort."

"Do you believe that you need to work for the happiness in your life?" Jasper said with a mouth full of food.

"Yes and no. I just always believed in hard work. Look at my business. I put everything I have and everything that I am into it, and it makes me happy. I went into that intentionally, and I went hunting for opportunities. With Edward, everything just kind of fell into place and happened organically. He just appeared, and we just fit."

After she took a sip of her tea, she continued, "I'm not afraid that it won't work either. In the very beginning, that was my greatest fear – that we wouldn't work and that it would damage more than just the relationship between him and me. But now, I'm not scared of that anymore. With Edward, I'm just at peace. I feel settled."

Bella looked up and met Jasper's eyes. "I still get butterflies when I know I'm going to see him, and when he looks at me a certain way. But when I think about him, or when we're together, it just feels like things are exactly the way they should be in that very moment. I never thought that I'd find someone that could live with my weird work schedule, but Edward doesn't mind. It sucks when our schedules don't overlap and we miss each other. But we deal with it, and it's not hard to do."

Putting her container of food down on the coffee table, Bella asked in a soft voice, "Is this crazy? Am I being blinded by love and once the honeymoon phase is over I'll be run over by a Mac truck?"

Jasper reached over and took Bella's hand. Squeezing it, he said, "Bell, just because this relationship isn't hard and it doesn't feel like work does not mean that you're crazy. I know you know Alice's side of our story, but I don't think you've ever heard mine."

When Bella shook her head, Jasper continued. "When we were five, I was playing on the monkey bars at recess. When crossed to the other side and jumped down, I came face to face with a tiny little brown haired fairy. She smiled at me, took my hand, and said, 'Hi. I'm Alice, and I'm going to be your wife one day. I love you, and I know you're going to love me. Let's play on the swings.'"

Jasper looked down and smiled at the memory. "You know, I never doubted her for a second. Not one time in over 25 years have I ever doubted her or wondered what it would be like if I were with another woman. Even when I was a horny teenager, I never looked at another girl and wished I could experience more than Alice. She has always been more than enough for me. She's exactly what I need and want."

"When I was in college, all the other guys thought I was crazy because I'd only ever held one girl's hand, kissed one girl's lips, and made love to one girl. My response to them was always, why? Why would I want to try anything else when I've already found perfection? Bell, feeling settled doesn't make you crazy. It just makes you complete."

Bella loved talking to Jasper because he was so gentle and honest. He always just "got it" without misunderstanding and without judging or being too pushy. "Jasper, you know I'm not one of those insecure girls. I've come too far in life to be a wishy washy, breakable girl. But I have to ask so I never have to wonder or ask again. Do you think Edward will ever wake up and realize that he doesn't want to be with a hard assed, foul-mouthed, scared woman like me?"

With that, Jasper laughed and threw his arm around Bella. "I love Vulnerable Bella. She never comes out to play."

As Bella's pout started to turn into a sneer, Jasper squeezed harder. "Bell, I've known Edward as long as I've known Alice. The reasons you think will make him want to leave you are the exact reasons why he loves you so much. It's what makes you special. He's had tame, gentile, proper girls his whole life. He's had the ones who make appropriate arm ornaments at the hospital holiday party, and he's had the ones who are 'ladies on the street but freaks in the sheets'. But he's never had the whole package until he found you."

"I would bet-"

"NO! Do not bet on us, Jasper Hale Whitlock! That's just mean," Bella said as she elbowed Jasper in the ribs.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm such a terrible gambler. What's life without taking a risk now and then?" Jasper pouted and grabbed a brownie.

"Jasper, what was the last bet that you won?"

After a minute of wondering, Jasper admitted defeat. "Okay, so I don't win a lot. But at least I make life interesting!"

"I won't argue with that," Bella said with a laugh. Leaning forward, she kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Thank you. I packed extra brownies and some French macaroons for Alice. DON'T eat her macaroons, Jasper."

"I won't. I'll be a good boy. Thank you for lunch. That was much better than the crap I was going to scrounge up from the cart downstairs."

"I'm off today, so I'm going to see if your wife is down for some fun." Just as Bella stood up, Jasper's phone started to ring.

_"When I picked her up for our first date, I told her I'd be there at eight. And she came down the stairs at eight thirty. She said I'm sorry that I took so long, didn't like a thing that I tried on. But let me tell you son, she looked pretty. Yeah, she'll take her time, but I don't mind. Waitin' on a woman…"_

When Jasper finally found his phone buried under the stacks of paper on his desk, he smiled. "Hey, Darlin'…Thank you for offering, but Bella actually brought me lunch. She's still here in fact…Okay, hold on."

Taking the phone that Jasper held out, Bella answered, "Was your ear itching? I was just telling Jasper that I was going to call you to see if you wanted to get into some trouble with me today."

"I'm free today too, and I would LOVE to get into some trouble with you today. What kind of trouble are we talking about?"

"Some Victoria's Secret-La Perla kind of trouble."

Alice squealed and said, "I'll call Rose. We'll be at your house to pick you up in half an hour. Tell Jazzy bye and not to eat my cookies."

When Alice hung up the phone, Bella handed it back to Jasper. "She said don't eat her cookies."

"Just for that I'm going to eat a few," Jasper said.

Just as he went to grab the tin of macaroons, Bella said, "Jasper, I'm taking your wife to lingerie stores. I wouldn't eat the cookies if I were you."

Quickly, Jasper dropped the tin. "I'll be good."

Two hours later, Alice, Rose, and Bella walked into Victoria's Secret. They'd already done some damage in La Perla and were onto their second store of the day. When they all had their arms full, they went to the dressing room. From her room, Bella called to her friends, "You're brother's been at the hospital for almost 24 hours. Do you think it's mean if I give him a little preview of our date tomorrow?"

"It's only mean if you don't plan to follow through," Alice said.

"Are you planning to follow through? The boy has got to be sporting the bluest of blue balls, Swany."

Rolling her eyes, Bella snapped the thigh highs into the garters she was wearing and said, "He's gotten some action. We've rounded third. He just hasn't slid home yet. But he will. I think we're ready."

Taking out her phone, Bella took a picture of just her leg, showing the silk clad thigh and garter belt.

"What exactly have you guys been waiting for, Swan Face? I know you said you loved each other. What else is there to wait for? Neither of you were saving yourselves for marriage."

"Yeah, Edward's light saber made contact way before you," Rose said as she took out her phone to send Emmett a picture. She had to say that her boobs looked pretty damn good in this particular bra.

"It's not like we were waiting for any one specific thing. We just didn't feel like we needed to rush the physical stuff. We wanted to make sure that we were together because we wanted to be a part of each other's lives, not because we wanted in to the other's pants." Bella's phone binged with a text message.

_"Where are you? What are you doing? Is that a gift for me?" – E _

Bella finished changing out of that outfit and into another – a red lace bra with a pair of red, lacey cheekies. Twisting back, Bella found that she couldn't get the right angle. "Help!"

Rose shuffled out of her dressing room and opened the curtain to Bella's room. "That's hot. You're getting that right?"

"Yeah. I can't get a good shot of my ass." Bella handed Rose her phone and turned around.

Alice popped in and nodded her head in approval. "You are a sexy bitch, Swan Face. Here, turn a little bit and bend at the waist just a touch."

When they got the right picture, Bella sent it to Edward with a message that said, "Restocking the power panty wardrobe. Do these get the Dr. Cullen stamp of approval?"

As Bella waited for Edward to respond, she changed into a white silk negligee and took a picture that showed the outfits soft, plunging neckline, the swell of her cleavage, and the outline of her nipples. With that one, she asked Edward, "Which one is your favorite?"

Rose's laughter snapped her back into reality. "Em said that he's confused because he's getting a hard on in the men's locker room."

"Jazzy sent me a picture for proof that he didn't eat any of my cookies. But that's beside the point. So what have you decided about stealing home?" Alice asked.

"I think that we love each other, we're committed to being in this for the long haul with each other, and we'll just keep going with the flow. If it happens, it happens." Bella's phone binged again. Grabbing it, she read, _"My favorite is the smooth skin under the silk and lace. Buy them all. Alice has my credit card number."_

"So if I suggested that our next stop include new bed sheets, what would you say?" Rose asked as she changed back into her clothes.

"Let's go," Bella said with sound resolution in her voice. Before she put her phone back in her purse, she sent Edward one last text, _"_Thank you, Baby, but these are my gift to you. XOXO. 'Can't wait until I get my real kisses."

_A/N: _

_Jasper's ringtone for Alice: "Waitin' on a Woman" by Brad Paisley_

_My second fic will start when I finish this one. Thank you for wanting to read more!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 17_

The following day, Edward used the key that Bella had given him the week before to let himself in to the house. Greeted by two furry heads and a pair of wagging tails, Edward knelt down to give the dogs some love. Once they were satisfied with the attention they were given, they ran back to their beds to chew on their rawhides.

Edward went up the stairs and went straight to the shower. After washing away all of the hospital grime, he went to Bella's bedroom and got a shirt and boxers out of the drawer that she'd set aside for him. Crawling into bed, Edward inhaled Bella's sweet scent and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Bella came home. She'd gone in extra early, so she could finish sooner. When she got home and saw Edward's car in the garage, she smiled. After she greeted and let the dogs out into the fenced backyard for their play time, she walked up the stairs. Knowing that Edward was likely asleep, she kept her footsteps soft. When she got to the bedroom, she saw Edward sprawled out and snoring softly.

After Bella quietly changed her clothes, she went back downstairs. When she was in the kitchen, she put her earbuds in and turned on her iPod. As she listened to her music, she got out all the ingredients she needed and started a batch of peanut butter cookies.

As she was scooping the third batch of cookies onto the sheet tray, Bella felt two arms snake around her waist and a set of warm lips on her neck just below her ear. Bella pulled out her ear buds and turned around. Wrapping her own arms around Edward's neck, she pressed her lips soundly to his and felt him lift her onto the counter next to the cookies. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she drew him closer and deepened their kiss.

When Edward's stomach growled loudly, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Sorry. I didn't eat anything when I got in. I just took a shower and went straight to sleep. Hi."

Smiling softly, Bella kissed Edward's nose and pushed off the counter. "Hi. Let me make you some lunch. Sit down."

As Bella made Edward a fresh roast turkey sandwich with homemade cranberry relish, Edward watched her work in the kitchen. "You're home early. I didn't expect you to be back for another few hours."

"I went in around six so I could leave earlier. I didn't want to waste time away from you. Plus, it worked out well. I was able to have a good talk with our GM in New York. Were you able to get enough rest?"

Bella placed a sandwich and some chips in front of Edward with a glass of iced tea and went back to the counter to grab her own lunch. When she was seated next to him, he took his first bite. "This is my favorite lunch. Thank you. I slept for about four hours, so I should be good until tonight. I don't want to get used to sleeping during the day and being awake at night. I was looking at the schedule with Mike and Tyler before I left, and I have an idea I wanted to run past you."

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Bella nodded. "I'm listening."

"I covered for both of them when they went on their vacations, and they're willing to cover for me for a week next month if I want to take some time off. I only want to cash in the favor and take the time off if you can come with me," Edward said. Reaching over, he took her hand and squeezed. "I know you're busy preparing for Lucky 7 to open, but I wanted to see if there was a chance you could run a way for a little while."

Bella smiled and squeezed Edward's hand back. "I would love to go somewhere with you. Next month is actually perfect. It's the last month of peace that we'll have before we start training in the new space. The managers will be doing all of their interviewing and hiring next month, and I don't have to be around for that. They'll be fine on their own."

"Excellent."

They finished their lunch and chatted about their days. When Bella was finished, she finished the last batch of cookies while Edward started the dishes. During the sleepovers they had over the last few weeks, they'd developed a rhythm together that just came naturally to them.

When the cookies were done, Bella carried them to the living room on a plate and set them on the coffee table. Edward walked over to the couch and pushed it into the corner. He strategically pushed the end tables and side chairs, and got the big sheet that Bella had on the couch and draped it over the furniture. When he was done, there was an actual fort in the middle of Bella's living room.

As Bella giggled at the sight, Edward piled the pillows under the fort and set up the DVD player. When all the set-up was complete, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the fort. He sat back and pulled Bella to sit next to him and started the movie.

"See? Forts are awesome, right?" Edward said as _The Avengers_ started.

"This must be one of the perks of having siblings. I never got to do this kind of stuff as an only child."

As the movie played, Edward ran his hand up and down Bella's arm, while Bella's hand snuck under the hem of Edward's shirt. She started to run her fingers gently back and forth over the tight muscles of his abs. Eventually, her fingers started to make their way under the waistband of his basketball shorts. Tilting her head up, Bella began to kiss Edward's neck and under his chin.

When she got to his ear, Bella lightly nipped his earlobe and whispered, "I forgot to tell you. I had a very important meeting this morning before I left the office."

Quirking an eyebrow, Edward looked down at Bella. "Reeeaaally."

"Mmmhmmm," Bella murmured as her hand began to journey back up under Edward's shirt. Running her nails gently over his nipples, she said, "So important that I needed to dress for success."

Before Bella even knew what he was doing, Edward had maneuvered them so that she was lying on the pillows below him. Grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt, he pulled it over her head to reveal a black satin demi bra with a slate lace overlay. Mumbling more to himself than to her, he said, "It is called Power Panties…"

Grabbing her sleep shorts, Edward whisked them down her legs and threw them out of the fort. The panties matched the bra. "Definitely powerful panties."

Bella laughed lightly and bent her knees. Bringing her legs up slightly, she spread her legs wider and whispered in his ear, "Crotchless power panties."

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Edward looked down at Bella and saw that those were indeed crotchless. "You went to your meeting like this?"

"Yup." Bella watched as Edward's eyes travelled up and down her body.

Leaning down, Edward nibbled on the sensitive area behind Bella's ear while his hand ran down the length of her body. "Who did you think of when you put these on this morning?"

"You." Bella's body was starting to heat up, and her breath was getting shorter.

"Good. This is mine." Edward looked up and met Bella's eyes with his. "You are mine."

Bella met his eyes and said with conviction, "Yours. Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" Edward answered as his fingers traced the edges of Bella's bra.

"I think it's time to round home base."

Several hours later, Edward and Bella finally made their way out of the fort. After a shower, they put on their pajamas and went to watch the dogs play in the back yard under the moonlight. As they swung slowly on the porch swing, Bella looked at Edward and asked softly, "Do you like it here?"

"In Seattle or with you?" Edward reached over and brushed a strand of hair off of Bella's face.

"Both. With me in this house."

Edward picked up Bella's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I love it here in Seattle in this house with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Well, the boys and I like having you here. Would you want to maybe be here all the time with us?" Bella asked shyly.

"Baby, are you asking me to live with you?" When Bella nodded, Edward brought his finger under her chin so her eyes met his. "I would love to live here with you and the boys. In fact…"

Edward took his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"E Money!"

"Dude, I was so close to the next level of Candy Crush!"

"J, you're such a dork. Forget Candy Crush. What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, I don't know. Rosie! What am I doing tomorrow?"

"Darlin' do I need to be doing anything tomorrow?"

"What the hell is going on? Edward?"  
"Assward, there's a sale at-"

"NO!"

"Edward needs help moving his stuff into my house. Who wants to help?"

"Oh my god!"

"Finally!"

"Dude, are you going to keep your flat screen? Can I have it for my garage?"

"Ooohhh, I call dibs on the lounger for my man cave."

"Wait, nevermind all of Assward's stuff. Where's the story? Who asked who? When was this decided?"

"Yeah, Swany, where're the details?"

"I asked him. He said yes. End of story."

"Swan Face! You are so frustrating!"

"Edward, why does Swany do all of the asking in this relationship? Do you need to have your man card revoked?"

"Seriously, Dude. Maybe we need to work on your masculinity. Why don't you come in to see me on Monday. I think I have time after lunch."

"Bro, seriously, the lounger-"

"No, Emmett, you don't need the lounger. You just bought that recliner last month."

"Assward, maybe we need to talk about relationship mechanics-"

"I'll see you all at my condo at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Good night!"

Edward hug up the phone and threw it on the swing. "My family is insane. I think they got crazier in the time that I was away."

"Probably. You do realize that Alice and Rose are going to mess with all your stuff, right?" Bella asked while she ran her fingers through Edward's hair.

"Oh dear god!" Edward groaned and threw his head back. "Maybe I don't need my stuff. Let's just leave it there. My lease isn't up for another few months anyway."

"You'll be just fine, Babe. " Swinging her leg over Edward's, Bella straddles his lap. "It's getting late. I think you should take me to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

His crazy family was quickly forgotten. Edward handed Bella his phone and put his hands on her butt. Standing up, he carried her into the house. Their house.

As it turned out, Edward didn't have much to move, especially after Rose and Alice threw out half his clothes. All it took was six hours, 3 SUVs , and 2 trips to get everything moved over to Bella's house. When everything was put away, all six friends sat on Bella's porch with a cold beer. Edward's stuff was mixed in with Bella's, and everything was just right.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I'm honored._

_Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 18 (The End)_

A couple weeks after Edward had moved into Bella's house, everyone decided to have Sunday Family Dinner at their place. Bella being Bella filled the table with Prime Rib, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, Roasted Asparagus with Hollandaise Sauce, Warm Spinach Salad, Fresh Baked Onion Focaccia and Creamy Horseradish. As everyone settled in at the table, Edward looked around at his family.

With a smile, Edward cleared his throat. "Before we eat, I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I know it took me a decade to get my shit together and make a life for myself that I could be proud of. I'm sorry that I had to be away and on my own for so long to do it, but it's worth it to know that you're all proud of me. As a thank you, I would like to give all of you these."

From under the table, Edward pulled out envelopes and handed one to each couple. "These are tickets to Las Vegas for a family vacation in two weeks."

"Hova! Game on-"

"No, Emmett!" Alice said, putting her hand up. "Jasper, you are going to be on such a strict budget. Oh my god, you better not lose our house while we're there!"

Edward laughed and continued on. "One more thing…"

Turning to Bella, Edward pulled out a little red satin box. He opened it and held it in front of her. Inside there was a 2.5 carat diamond solitaire with smaller diamonds flowing down the band.

"Bella, I know it's only been a couple of months, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. You are the Kelly to my Zach, the Cory to my Topanga, the Monica to my Chandler, and the Jasmine to my Aladdin. There's no one that I would rather spend laughing with, crying with, fighting with, and loving with. You are it for me. Will you marry me?"

Bella felt the biggest smile spread over her face. Holding out her left hand, she said with absolute certainty, "Yes!"

After all of the screams died down and all of the hugs had been shared, everyone sat back down for dinner.

"I can finally take out my wedding folio!" Alice said as she bounced in her chair.

"Uh, I don't think so, Alice." Edward looked at Bella with a gleam in his eyes. "Baby, were you serious when you said you wanted to elope?"

Even though Bella didn't think that her smile could get bigger, it did. "Let's do it!"

As understanding dawned on Alice's face, her eyes grew larger. "You can't be serious."

"Hell yes we are, sister of mine. We're getting married in Vegas in two weeks." Turning to Bella, Edward said, "It's a good thing I sent your parents and Jake the information last week."

Bella laughed. "Confident that I'd say yes, weren't you?"

"I'm a doctor, Bella. We only make educated decisions and sure bets. We're very thorough."

When Bella and Edward got married, it wasn't the stuff of fairy tales. There were no harps, no doves, and no ice sculptures. There was an Elvis impersonator and an old school boombox playing the wedding march. But none of that mattered to Bella and Edward. Everyone that they loved was there, and they ended the day as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Bella was able to enjoy her wedding day, and neither of them thought for one second about work. With the neon lights of The Strip behind them, Edward and Bella toasted to the rest of forever with their family and friends.

_A/N: First chapter of my new story "Worth the Risk" will be up tomorrow._


End file.
